Total Drama Tropical Madness (TDTM)
by Ddynamo
Summary: A new season of Total Drama, with 16 new contestants. Who will win? Who will lose? Does the author feed off of the tears of his viewers? Find out here, on this season, of Total Drama Tropical Madness!
1. Day 1, Part 1 - Madness Meeting

I present to you the very first actual chapter with the contestants interacting with each other. Now, first I'd like to stress that I own nothing, zero. All I own are the character, and really, I could care less if you use them without telling me. This fan-fic only serves as practice for my sake, and entertainment for you.

Further more, thanks to WeepingOod for deciding to follow. It means a lot, really!

Finally, does anyone know why line breaks act up on , it seems half of them disappear, and when I fix one, another breaks. I'll be using these new x breaks from now on the counter it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Standing at the edge of a pier was sadistic host with a sadistic smile, Chris Maclean, ready to give his introductions to his new season of Total Drama.

"This is Chris Maclean, coming to you from a classified island somewhere in the tropics. This season, we have sixteen brand new loser contestants for you to watch get horribly maimed, as they all battle it out for a chance to collect ... one ... _million _... _DOLLARS_!" Chris said, seemingly talking out into the blue sea.

"Now everything's changed since last time, this island used to be a laboratory, before it was abandoned twenty years ago, and all of its dangerous inventions, chemicals, and other lethal contraptions left behind."

Christ clapped and rubbed his hands together at the thought of old fashioned torture.

"The contestants this time around were hand picked by yours truly to create the most total drama, Total Drama has ever seen. Can they survive the island? Can they even survive each other? Find out right now, on Total Drama Tropical Madness!"

(Begin credits)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And there we have it, the most perfect introduction to a television show since...never! There has never been a better intro!" Exclaimed Chris. "Now, before we start, the execs want me to read you this little pamphlet they wrote up about the lack of any real danger on the show and everything." Chris promptly throws this little paper into the water below. "But I'm not gonna, because that'd be a blatant lie"

"So now that we've got that out of the, time to introduce the new inmates, starting with Jason"

A small old steamship pulls up to the dock, lugging with it a lean teen with sneakers, blue track shorts and t-shirt, and surprisingly well combed red hair.

"Well, if it isn't Chris Maclain! Haha, it's great to be here! I just hope that I'll get to stay here, you know what I'm saying?" Said the track runner.

"Don't worry, I've got plenty of surprises in store this season, most of which involve insane amounts of torture for you, and endless hilarity for me. But it'll take smarts to win as well." Chris directed toward the coming boat. "Because here comes Hannah."

Hannah was blonde-headed with straight hair. She wore a classic white lab coat and safety goggles, and behind her was a backpack that looked completely filled with stuff. Sticking out was a blue umbrella.

"Well you certainly packed light." Remarked Chris.

"Yeah, whats with the umbrella?" Added Jason.

"The umbrella? This is a tropical _rain_forest, if I'm not mistaken? As for the rest, I packed the bare minimum in scientific equipment, so that I may study the indigenous wildlife and fascinating creatures. I brought a scale, a compound microscope for observation of microbes, several test tubes, beakers, and a few Petri dishes and the rest is clothing and everything else." She said. "You didn't pack at all?"

"Well...I...didn't think about it really, all I brought was myself and what I wear now." Jason replied.

"Well, I hope you all watch your backs, because here comes Thomas, the uncontrollable prankster" Chris said, just as another steamship arrived.

Thomas arrived in jean shorts, and an old brown shirt. He carried no backpack, but his pocked bulged with small tricks and traps.

"Hey Chris, my main man!" Exclaimed Thomas, as he reached into his pocked to pull out what looked like a hundred bucks. "This is for you, Chris, for being the best host ever."

Chris quickly snatched the hundred out of his hand, and said "Finally, someone who appreciates a good host. I expect more lat -OUCH" The money spills out of Chris's hand and into the water, "Gosh darn it, that hurt!" Chris whined.

"Hehheh, didn't think he'd actually fall for it. It had an electric buzzer at the bottom, and the money was fake." Thomas said, as the others snickered at Chris's pain.

"Alright, try not to get Chris too mad, you wouldn't want to get thrown off the island too early just for making him dislike you, would you?" Hannah Said.

"Maybe not, but it was certainly worth it to do that."

Chris returned, slightly less enthusiastic than before, "Next we have this kid, whose name escapes me right now."

Shane got off the boat and stood with the others.

Chris continued, "Well, there isn't much point dwelling on him, he's just elimination fodder, right? Anyway, next we have someone who does not convey emotion at all, but isn't goth, here comes Vi"

Vi wore a purple sweater and long jeans, and had quite empty purple eyes. She stepped carefully off the boat holding several books in hand and examined her surroundings, and noticed Hannah. "Ah, I see that I am currently in the presence of another intellectual mind such as myself. I will be observing you intently, but an alliance would be at best unreasonable, I apologize. It would be an unfortunate interference to the money that which I seek."

"Ooookay then" Hannah said weakly.

"I think I've heard enough of that long winded speech. Time to introduce our next contestant and competitor for the million, Gray."

Gray took a minute to work up the courage to enter the dock with the rest of the players. "Th-this is going t-to be everyone, r-right"

" 'Fraid not" Said the host, "You're only the sixth one, pal, I've still got ten more people after you"

"Why, are you shy?" Asked Jason

"Y-y-y-yeah, I-I've been this way a-all my life" Squeaked Gray.

"Well them, I hope you can stay awake, because here comes Renee." Interrupted Chris

She came on the dock in beige pajamas, slouched forward holding a pillow, wearing a blanket over her shoulders, and unkempt dark hair concealing huge bags under her eyes. "I have not slept in _four_ hours! Do you have _any_ idea what this is like?" Snapped Renee.

"Somnolence, a condition in which one constantly feels the need to sleep, or sleeps for long periods of time." Said Hannah, with a tone of interest. "This is a very interesting condition, I assume you also have am aversion to labor?"

"I hate work." Groaned Renee.

"As I thought, this vacation has already proved informative." Said Hannah.

"This isn't a vacation, dude. It's a competition to be the last person on the island, you know, to win the million? Perhaps Sue will understand that."

Another boat arrived, and a girl with blonde hair separated into two pigtails at either side of her head which was covered in dimpled, came off. "Well, hello. It is a pleasure to meet you all. I do hope that we can all be friends. I really don't care whether or not I win, just that I had fun!" Said Sue, cheerfully.

"Yeah great, whatever. Get over here and shut up!" Sneered Renee.

"Maybe Renee will get along better with our next contestant, Norah. Probably not." Said Chris

Norah stood with a white top and a pair of gray pants. Shoulder-length wavey dark hair tucked neatly behind her. "So, this is the island? And you're Chris? It's not quite what I expecting. My name's Norah."

"Hannah, science lover."

"Thomas, prank extraordinaire, at your service."

"Renee, or whatever."

"You may refer to me as Vi, self-confessed bookworm and intellectual."

"G-g-gray."

"Jason. I run fast. Real fast."

"Sue. It's already such a pleasure."

"And this is Chris Maclain, your brilliant host with the most. Now that that's out of the way, our next contestant has a lot to complain about, and about to have even more. Hahahaha. Introducing, Paul!"

Paul very nearly had a buzz-cut, and wore some hastily put on pants and a shirt. A perpetual from was glued to his face, and carried above them very judgmental brown eyes. "_This_ is the island? Great, it smells worse than it looks." Paul sighed and continued. "I can already tell I'm going to hate it here."

"That's fine." Said Jason "I've got no problem with sending you home early."

"The feeling is mutual" Said Paul.

"Next, Red, who has an ego so big it won't fit on the island"

Red stood proud, long, bright red hair on her head, expensive sweater, and luxurious pants "Chris, I don't have to pretend I'm important, I already am. I find absolutely _nothing_ wrong with finding perfection in myself, if I am in fact perfect. I'm even better than you, Chris!" Bragged Red.

Maclain took a huge gasp of air. "Are not! Don't you know who I am?"

Red ignored this and moved on to the rest of the group.

"I think you're both petty." Said Norah.

"Moving. On." Grumbled Christ. "Next we have expert tracker, huntress, and markswoman, Diana."

Diana hopped off of her steamship, wearing full camouflage and a backpack. "Do all y'all smell that fresh island breeze?" Asked Diana.

"You mean the ungodly smell?" Moaned Paul.

"No, I mean the beautiful smell of nature at its finest. We are in the great outdoors! You can practically feel the freedom out here, its so liberating!"

Hannah noticed Diana's bag. "I see I'm not the only one who came prepared. What did you bring?"

"I brought med-kits, spare clothes, bottled water and basic survival equipment." Said Diana

"I have a microscope, some scales, things like that in case I find some interesting specimen."

"That's hardy adequate survival equipment." Laughed Diana. "It's not exactly the most usefull things out here."

"Sorry to point out, but this isn't exactly us versus nature. We do have Chris here, and presumably Chef Hatchet to cook as well. Regardless of the quality of the food we eat." Said Hannah

"Moving on. "Chris interrupted." Our next camper certainly doesn't need money, but decided to come anyway. Cornelius!"

Cornelius stood tall, with his gilded cane, and his fancy suit. Cornelius's hair was perfect jet black, combed over at least ninety times, and stared with the most condensing glare. "I see the little peasants have already arrived. Perfect, Chris saved the best for last." Bragged Cornelius.

"Oh look, another ego. I thought we'd already run out of room." Snarked Norah.

"Hey Thomas, do you have another one of those hundred bucks" Asked Hannah.

"Actually I do." Said Thomas, taking out another one of his electric shock tricks. "Here, Cornelius, I felt that since you're so rich, you deserve this much more that I do"

"I see someone understands who the better person here is. Me, obviously." Cornelius literally yanks the money out of Thomas's hand. "I can never have too much - OWW"

His jolt from the electric shock sends him into the water below, and Cornelius drops his gilded cane, sinking it into the bottom of the ocean.

"My cane. You'll all pay for that. I'll sue you peasants for every cent you own. Then I'll sue this show for letting them go out of control. You'll all pay. PAY!" Snarled Cornelius.

He begrudgingly climbed back onto the dock, caneless and soaking wet. "I'll fight you all if I have to!"

"As much as I'd like to see that, we have to move on. I hope you can hold on to your sanity, because he sure can't, Darren!"

Darren stood on all fours, in tattered orange prison clothes, barking out into the open sea before hopping onto the dock. Darren had golden hair, scattered in patches all throughout his scalp.

"Great, isn't there anyone sane here?" Complained Paul.

"Awww, it's so cute." Said Hannah. "He thinks he's a dog. What a fascinating condition, I've never seen anything like it!"

"Hannah" Said Paul. "If you use the word interesting, fascinating, or any other synonym one more time, especially when talking about someone's mental state, I will literally leave this dock, and swim back to shore!"

"Well, unluckily for you, that about a hundred miles away, so no luck there. But on the bright side, we have the final two contestants, arriving right now. Brothers Sinjin and Luclin!"

Two identical twins climb off the boat, Sinjin with green hair and glasses, and Luclin with blue hair and glasses.

"Oh. My. God." Said Sinjin. "It is soooooo much of a relief to no longer have to be stuck next to this moron anymore!"

"I'm sorry if I offended you." Luclin said dryly. "I didn't mean to spill my coffee on you."

"No, but it's _your_ fault you have such butter fingers, butterfingers!"

"I-I didn't mean it!" Said Luclin.

"I think I've heard enough." Said Diana. "Is this everybody? Are we going to start yet?"

"Yes, it's time to get everything started." Said Maclain. "The sixteen of you will be divided into two teams of eight. To keep to the laboratory theme, the team titles will be the Mechanics and the Engineers. On the Mechanics team, we have Renee, Paul, Sue, Thomas, Diana, Cornelius, Red, and that one guy who I can't remember."

"And for the Engineers." Continued Chris. "Are Hannah, Vi, Gray, Darren, Sinjin, Luclin, Norah, and Jason. For your first challenge, I've started with something easy. Your cabins are in the center of the island, to the north. First team to get there, with every member present, wins. Last team is sending someone home. _Tonight__!__"_

"Starting now you may use the outhouse confessionals, located in many locations throughout the island for easy access."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Paul: **(His arms are crossed, looking stern)** "**I hate this. I hate this island with a passion."

**Renee: **(She's fallen asleep, snoring)

**Hannah:** (She's wearing latex gloves and holding a small blue frog) "I didn't come for the money, though that'd be an great bonus. I actually came for this excellent opportunity to study the wildlife here. See this beauty? This is a tropical blue frog, not only is it a gorgeous color of blue, but ingestion of its poison causes extreme and, fortunately, temporary insanity." (She puts the frog in a beaker, wraps it in plastic wrap, and pokes breathing holes in it.) "I'm keeping this beauty and calling it Froggy."

**Vi: "**This will likely be my only use of this confessional, as continued use of this would sadly waste precious time and mental energies"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, how was that for a first chapter? The challenge will be next time, and the first victim of the Pit of Shame will be released (you'll see what I mean). It'll be a bit longer for the next one, since I'll start writing a chapter ahead of where I release, in case I fall behind.

So, don't forget to review, and I'll be back next time.

Teams for your convenience

Engineers: Hannah, Vi, Gray, Darren, Sinjin, Luclin, Norah, Jason

Mechanics: Renee, Paul, Sue, Thomas, Diana, Cornelius, Red, Shane


	2. Day 1, Part 2 - Pitfall

I have so much stuff in front of me relating to this, ranging from an elimination table, to character sheets. I would have drawing here, but my art skills are at 0%, but I might try and post them to deviant art anyway. I'm not responsible for the death of your eyes though.

That out of the way, time for the first of the 'cannon fodder' characters to get booted off. Don't forget to review, it helps tell me what I do right and wrong, and remember, I own nothing but my OC's.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Teams**

_**Mechanics:**_ Renee, Paul, Sue, Thomas, Diana, Cornelius, Shane, Red

_**Engineers: **_Sinjin, Luclin, Gray, Vi, Darren, Hannah, Norah, Jason

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chris began to speak once more. "Remember, your entire team must arrive at the finish. If you got to the finish first, but you're missing just one member, then you'll be sending someone out tonight. Your time begins in -

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

Go!"

The Engineers stood around each other in a circle, while The Mechanics had already run into the thicks. "Alright." Said Hannah. "I think the best course of action for us is to stick together. We stand less of a chance of loosing someone this way."

Darren immediately ran haphazardly into the jungle, followed speedily by Jason, who yelled. "Haha, I'll catch you all at the end!"

"I agree with them two, we're wasting time here by sitting here. We need to move." Said Norah.

"I agree as well. Moving will certainly do more good than standing, I believe." Said Vi.

"If you think we should move, then why the heck aren't we moving!" Said Sinjin.

And so the rest of team Engineers went into the thick of the jungle, leaving Chris behind. He turned to the cameras and said. "Haha, I can't wait to test out the new Pit of Shame! Trust me, this season is going to be craaaaazy! I can already smell the ratings! Stay tuned to find out who'll be leaving, and who'll be staying, on Total. Drama, _Tropical. Madness!_

(Begin Credits)

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

The Mechanics had already dissolved into several smaller groups upon leaving the dock and beaches. In this specific splinter group was Cornelius and Paul, Cornelius still soaked from his swimming lesson earlier.

"Hey! Money child! You got any idea where we are and where we're headed?" Asked Paul while walking pretty much aimlessy in one direction.

"Well, obviously, Chris said that we were headed to the middle of the island. What are you, poor or something?" Said Cornelius.

"Yeah, yeah. But what direction do we go to _get_ to the middle."

"We go in the middle direction, of course!"

"You're a dimwit, Cornelius. Rich, but a - AHH" Suddenly a rope tightened around Paul's ankle as he was taking a step, pulling him to hang upside down. "What are you waiting for?! Get me _down_ from here!"

"I'm sorry, I don't take orders from poor people."

"Oh my - If you don't get me down, I swear I'm voting for you. Now untie my leg, so we can at least _try_ to find the cabins! And I'm not poor!"

"Nope, if I touch your ankles, I might catch the poverty."

"I think I can help." Said Sue, who just walked into the area.

"Great, Little Miss Sunshine's here, _now_ we're saved!" Paul said sarcastically.

"Relax, I'm a sparkle scout, the highest tier of the girl scouts in my squad. I think I can work my way around a simple knot." Sue unties Paul, and sends hing plummeting on his back.

"OW!" Whined Paul. "How about a little warning next time!"

"Sorry." Sue said. "Anyway, I have a compass with me, the cabins happen to be north of here."

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

**Cornelius:** "See that? That's what happens to poor people. He should have stayed in that tree where he belongs!"

**Paul:** "Did I say I hate it here? Because I lied. I despise this place. I despise this show. And, above all, I _despise_ Cornelius!"

**Chris:** "Oops. I forgot to mention that the entire island is booby trapped! HAHA!"

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Renee, Thomas, and Diana are together in a small group, travelling north. "I'm _tired_." Complained Renee, half conscious. "Can't we just go to sleep? I think it's my bedtime."

"It can't be too much further." Replied Diana. "We should be there at about anytime."

"Yup, I think that – _Watch out_!" Thomas said, pulling Diana back. A very thing almost unnoticeable wire extends between two trees where Diana was about to step. Thomas then directs to a small opening in the ground. "It's a dart trap. I bet it's got tranquilizers in it, sounds like something Chris would do."

Renee grumbled. "Argh! why does everything have to be so difficult!"

"It's alright, Renee." Diana said as she stepped over the trip wire. "Just walk right over."

"Yeah, it really isn't that hard. Just pick your feet up." Added Thomas.

"Awww." Said Renee, barely lifting her feet high enough to get over the wire. "If I had known I would have to actually _work_ here, I wouldn't have signed up!"

"Great. Anyway, we should be traveling in that direction. Moss grows on the southern side of trees." Said Diana.

"But, I thought moss always grew on the north side of trees." Thomas pointed out.

"Yes, but not always. We ain't in the north no more. Moss switches sides in the south." Diana said, as everyone continued on.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

**Thomas: "**Who knew that moss grew on the southern side of trees in the southern hemisphere? The more you know."

**Diana: "**Most people seem to think that just because I'm a girl, I can't do nothing athletic. Then I come along and prove them wrong. Heck, I'm a member of my school's football team."

**Renee: **"See, here's my plan. Ride along with my team and not contribute to anything, so that they don't notice me and vote off the bigger jerks like Paul or Cornelius."

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Jason was closing in on the finish, victory in sight. He could see them with his own eyes, the cabins were in front of him... He. Had. DONE IT!

Jason was the first one to cross the finish line, where Chris was waiting for him. "Great job dude. But where's the rest of your team?" Chris asked.

Uh oh. Jason was so quick to show off his mad skills that he had left his entire team in his dust cloud. "Oh. Uh. They'll...be here." Jason said, nervously trying to hide his mistake.

"You do know that if the Mechanic's team gets here first, you'll be sending someone down tonight. And it might be _you_." Said Chris with a sadistic smile.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Wait, what do you mean by sending them down? You mean home, right?" Asked Jason.

"Haha, no. You'll see what I mean eventually." Chris said with a tone of further excitement.

Suddenly, out of the bushes Renee, Diana, and Thomas came out into the cabins area. "YES, we made it." Said Diana.

"And I see that none of you are injured" Frowned the host. "I'm disappointed in you all. I expect more pain next time, thank you."

A short time later, the rest of the Engineers minus Darren arrives on the scene, along with Cornelius, Paul, and Sue. Hannah did a quick count of her team. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Only seven, who are we missing?"

"I am under the impression that the member who is not present is one called Darren." Replied Vi, still carrying her books. "I believed that he had taken it upon himself to follow you, Jason."

Paul spoke up in a parody of Vi's speech. "Yes. I find it completely and utterly sad that you lost a valuable member. Maybe if it were that I could take less than five hours to utter one simple sentence, then perhaps we could not lose."

"You are mocking the way that which I convey speech, are you not? Very well." Replied Vi

"Great. Whatever. Now who are we missing?" Paul asked to his team.

Sue said. "I don't think neither Red nor Shane are here yet."

"This could go either way." Said Chris. "The Engineers are only missing one member, but they're missing a crazy dog person that could be anywhere on the island. On the other hand, the Mechanics are missing two, but they're both arguably sane."

A rustling in a nearby bush attracts everyone's attention.

"And the winner is...The Mechanics!" Chris announced, as Red and Shane came out.

"B-b-but. Wh-where's Darren?" Gray asked.

"Who cares!" Chris replied. "It's Darren! Haha! Any-who. Everyone will have one hour to unpack their things into the cabins, after that you'll follow me for the elimination ceremony. Engineers, you have the left cabins. Mechanincs, that means you have the right. There are no beds inside, you'll all be sleeping on the dirt floor. Haha, have fun!"

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

**Cornelius: **"I'm not a peasant. Why should I have to sleep on the floor."

**Jason: **"Well, on one hand we lost, but on the other hand, it wasn't my fault"

**Gray:** "I-I-I hope they all like me. Th-they all like me, right?"

**Red**: "Hmph, see? My team won thanks to me."

**Sue: **"Wow, I still...just cannot believe I'm here. All of these people seem so nice, or at least capable of kindness."

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

"EEK!" Jason squealed as Hannah took a jar with a frog in it out of her backpack. "Please don't tell me you're going to keep _that!_"

"Actually, I am" Hannah said as she was taking the rest of her equipment out. "It's called Froggy, by the way. I plan on dissecting it at some point."

"P-p-please do th-that after I-I'm eliminated. I-I don't think my stomach w-will handle it." Said Gray.

"Assuming you'll be eliminated at all." Said Jason. "Underdogs like you tend to make it far."

"Speaking of elimination." Said Sinjin. "I think we should, like, eliminate my idiot brother here for being such an idiot brother."

"No, no." Said Hannah. "Darren should go, not only did he cost us the challenge, but I can't see him being much use anywhere else either."

"I agree with Hannah. Darren is the most unfit for competition, and losing him would not make us any less effective in any way. I highly doubt that anyone here is less useful than he. Surely he hurts us more than helps" Said Vi, while reading a book.

"What are you reading anyway." Asked Jason

"I am in the process of reading a mystery novelization. An unknown assailant has poisoned a high ranking politician. Furthermore, suspicious activities are occurring everywhere, and intelligent people who might be capable of stopping them are disappearing. I nearly figured out the perpetrator though, and all that is left is to find out whether or not my assumption is correct." Said Vi

"So who do you think it is?" Asked Hannah.

"Unfortunately, cliché. It is, I believe, the least likely suspect as always in mysteries. It, unfortunately, did not bring the satisfaction I was hoping for. Unless I am wrong, and I am genuinely surprised, which is unlikely. The book so far has been very predictable." Said Vi.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

**Sinjin: **"Support or no support. I'm still voting Luclin. Idiot brother."

**Luclin:** "If I play my cards right, Sinjin's big mouth will get himself eliminated. And I'll get to pick off my enemies, one by one. And believe me, I have very good cards right now."

**Norah: **"I noticed that Luclin is being pushed around by Sinjin. Maybe I should help him?"

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

"I cannot _believe _Chris dared make me live in a shack, with you poor people, on the floor. This is low, even for him!" Whined Cornelius.

"It's not any worse than having to listen to you and your loud mouth." Said Paul.

Renee snapped at both of them while laying down. "Can't the both of you just SHUT UP!"

"Can't we all just get along?" Sue said peacefully.

"NO" Paul, Red, Cornelius, and Renee snapped on sync.

"Sue, you're getting through to them. You, me, and Thomas might as well be the only three sane people on this team. It's us versus them, and Renee's the one that needs to go first." Diana said.

"Renee?" Sue asked. "Why her?"

"Because, unlike Cornelius, Paul, and Red, she's completely useless. She's doesn't do anything, she said it herself. She has got to go, I'm sorry to say."

"Well." Said Thomas. "It doesn't matter. We're not sending anyone home today anyway. We'll worry about voting someone off when we lose."

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******

**Paul: "**My '_allies' _have a collective I.Q. of six. I hate every. Single. One. Of. Them."

**Diana:** "Paul and the others are either going to have to shape up or go home. I ain't a lettin' a bunch lazies hold back my team."

**Sue:** "At least I'm making friends in Diana and Thomas, right?."

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******

The Engineers all stood next to massive pit in the ground, probably a few yards in diameter, and the bottom of which can't be scene. Darren had finally showed up, and by showed up, I meant caught by chef. The Mechanics stood further back to watch the first ceremony

"This is the Pit of Shame! Down here is where you'll be forcibly thrown down my chef should you get voted out. What's at the bottom of the pit? Who knows? Who cares?" Said Chris.

"Engineers, you have all voted. Players who are still in the game will receive one marshmallow. The following players are safe...for now"

.

...Jason

.

…Vi

.

...Gray

.

…Norah

.

...Hannah

.

.

.

.

.

...Sinjin

.

"I only have one marshmallow left. Luclin, you angered your brother by spilling coffee on him, apparently. Darren, you probably can't understand me, but you caused your team to come in last, and you're certifiably crazy. One of you is going down." Said Chris. "The loser who will be exploring the depths of the Earth is...Darren."

"Chef Hatchet picks up Darren, and throws him into the pit, causing the eventual sound of a splash when he hits bottom. "Before you all go, I have an announcement to make. Chef has finally gotten around to hiding the Maclain brand immunity idol, you find that, it's your ticket to staying in the game. Once." Said Chris. "Good night, and good riddance"

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******

**Paul: **"A massive pit? As if I needed more a reason to win."

**Hannah: **"You know, I don't really feel like spelunking anytime soon. I think I'll try to stay in the game"

**Chris: **"Haha, can't wait to see more loser contestants get thrown down there. This is going to be the most dangerous season _ever_"

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******

**Who Votes Who?**

**Hannah: _Darren_**

**Sinjin: _Luclin_**

**Vi: _Darren_**

**Jason: _Darren_**

**Darren: _Incapable of Voting_**

**Gray: _Darren_**

**Norah: _Darren_**

**Luclin: _Darren_**

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******

Well there we have it, the Pit of Shame, and Darren, the first victim gone. You know, I really feel sorry for Darren, a broken mind and eternally convinced he's a dog. It's kind of sad. Anyway, I have more in store for the future, and an ever increasing difficulty in challenges. Fun fact, in one concept for the series, Darren actually got eliminated second. Don't forget to review. Positive? Negative? I don't care.

Next time, Cornelius gets a letter from Santa Claus.

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******

**Elimination Order: Darren**

**Engineers: **Sinjin, Luclin, Gray, Vi, Hannah, Norah, Jason

**Mechanics: **Renee, Paul, Sue, Thomas, Diana, Cornelius, Shane, Red


	3. Day 2, Part 1 - Frozen Food

This is the chapter where the main plot starts, the antagonists start making their plans, alliances form, and one contestant writing under the alias of Santa Claus begins their clever scheme to win. Of course, detailing that would delve into spoiler territory, so we'll ignore that for now. Furthermore, there won't be any aftermaths until the final four, seeing as contestant are being thrown down a giant pit. Finally, I deleted the introduction chapter, seeing as first day seems sufficient at detailing these characters.

I own nothing but the 16 original characters here. Not that I even care.

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******

**Teams**

_**Mechanics:**_ Renee, Paul, Sue, Thomas, Diana, Cornelius, Shane, Red

_**Engineers: **_Sinjin, Luclin, Gray, Vi, Hannah, Norah, Jason

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******

Chris Maclain stood at the end of the pier with a large smile on his face. "last time on Total Drama Tropical Madness, the sixteen campers were all introduced to each other. Some were a little less than happy to be here, and some just didn't care. I took it upon myself to send them into my personalized booby trapped jungle. In the end, Darren proved to be too much for his team, and took the plunge into the bowels of the Earth. Who will be the next to go? Find out right here, right now, on the most dramatic Elimination Ceremony ever!"

(Begin Total Drama Theme)

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******

It was midnight in the Mechanic's cabin; everyone was asleep on the ground including Cornelius. That night, he was rudely awoken by a tap on his shoulder. He only fully became aware just in time to see his cabin door close out of the corner of his eye; but the intruder had left a note, and attached was a fifty dollar bill. The note read:

_Protection For Service_

_I am planning to take you to the finale. Before I attempt to do so, I need to know that I can trust you. Sabotage your team. If you do this, then there will be more money where that came from. Remember, this is a simple task, all you need to do is lose; do so at any cost. Lastly, my identity will remain a secret from you and everyone. Last thing I need is no one trusting me anymore. We will not meet in person for this reason. Thank you._

_- Santa Claus_

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******

**Cornelius:** "The poor people are trying to bribe me into doing their dirty work. I'll bite, as long as I keep getting my sweet cash."

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******

Early morning in the Engineer's cabin. Vi had gotten up about an hour ago to continue her mystery novel, while the rest of her team were just now waking.

"Well, good morning everyone." Norah said sleepily.

"G-good m-morning, I g-guess" Gray said, turning to the side toward Luclin, who had a mustache drawn on his face. "Wh-what happened to you?"

"I did that!" Smiled Sinjin. "Isn't my handiwork so cool? That's what happens to idiot brothers."

Luclin put on a face of false sadness. "Sinjin's always being so mean to me!" Luclin forced out a tear. "He gets worse and worse every day."

"I'm so sorry" Said Norah, expressing clear pity. Norah then turned to Sinjin, who was devilishly smiling at what he had done. "Jerk!"

Sinjin was soon surrounded by a room full of dirty looks. "Whoa. What did I do wrong? He's a moron, so it's okay, really. Nobody likes him!"

"He's a lot more likable than you are, Sinjin." Jason said bluntly.

"Whatever." Said Sinjin with a roll of his eyes.

Suddenly Chris's voice can be heard by a ridiculously loud megaphone. "MORNING LOSERS! TIME TO EAT SOME AWFUL FOOD! CHEF MADE IT EXTRA NASTY ! MEET ME OUTSIDE THE MESS HALL, BEHIND THE CABINS!"

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******

**Luclin:** "Hahaha, and now they all think I'm the good twin" (He rubs his hands together.) "This game is going to be too easy. Now to get Sinjin eliminated."

**Sinjin:** "I don't get what the big deal is. I'm the better, stronger, and meaner twin. I _deserve_ to push Luclin around!"

**Hannah: **(She's holding her ears in pain) "Chris really needs to turn down that megaphone. My ears are still ringing!"

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******

Both teams sat at separate tables in the mess hall, Mechanics on one side, Engineers on the other. A small window veered into an empty kithen opposite to the door.

"I am afraid that there is a very severe problem with my food; see, it is still frozen." Said Vi at the mess hall. Everyone else's food was also frozen.

"Oh, yeah" Said Chris. "Chef didn't have _time_ to cook the food today. He's a bit preoccupied at the moment, hahaha."

"So what are we supposed to eat? Because I can't eat uncooked food." Said Paul.

"Whine, whine, whine, nag, nag, nag, that's all you guys do. At least I bothered to give you food. I seriously considered not doing it. But I did it anyway. Because I'm nice." Said Chris.

"If you were nice, you wouldn't have woken me up" Said Renee very tiredly, while concealing her face under a cloth. "I _need_ my sleep. Like, I really _need_ it!"

"Oh, come one. It can't be that bad – OH MY DEAR GOD" Yelled Chris, as Renee pulled the rag off her face, revealing that the bags under her eyes have increased exponentially, and the whites of her eyes have turned bright red.

"I rest my case" Renee said, slamming her head into the table.

"Okay then. I don't really care what happens to you, but I don't want to see that face ever again." Cringed Chris. "After you're done...err...eating, you may meet me at the far western side of the island for your first actual challenge."

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******

**Renee: **"That pit is really looking peaceful right now. I bet I could actually get some shut eye down there. If only Darren wasn't inside it."

**Diana:** "Okay, I'm having a really hard time figuring out if Renee has a real mental illness, or she's just lazy. I'm leaning toward both."

**Thomas:** "Somebody get that girl some coffee!"

**Hannah**: "I'm going hungry today."

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******

All of the players stood near the entrance to a large hedge maze. The walls of it were probably about twenty feet tall, and dark clouds and strong wind begin to form around. "This is a normal, booby trapped, hedge maze. Inside you will find paintball guns and paint, which you will use to shoot the other team. If you are hit, then you're out. Last team with all of their members remaining wins. BUT, Chef Hatchet is lurking inside the maze as well to keep things interesting, and he has a paintball gun as well, but, believe me, it's a lot less crappy than yours will be. If you get hit by Chef, then you're also out. If you hit Chef, then it's an automatic win for your team. He doesn't know that, by the way. That's a rule I added without his permission."

"Winners get immunity, losers send someone down into The Pit of Shame. When I blow this air horn, you will begin"

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******

So, how was I? I don't even know what Renee is. She's entirely up to your interpretation. One thing I would like to know is your opinions on all of the characters, including Darren. We'll be seeing more of the people who get eliminated. Even if they get thrown into the pit. It's all part of my genius plan.

Lastly, I'd like to know who you think is Santa Claus. I wanted to know if I made my hints ambiguous enough for now that you can't guess.

Next time; Diana gets a chance to shoot things.


	4. Day 2, Part 2 - The Paint Arena

I've now got Darren's picture up on Deviant Art, link on my profile page. Fair warning, I can't draw.

This chapter, someone is going into the pit. Who is it? I already know, but you won't until the end.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

All of the players stood near the entrance to a large hedge maze. The walls of it were probably about twenty feet tall, and dark clouds and strong wind begin to form around. "This is a normal, booby trapped, hedge maze. Inside you will find paintball guns and paint, which you will use to shoot the other team. If you are hit, then you're out. Last team with all of their members remaining wins. BUT, Chef Hatchet is lurking inside the maze as well to keep things interesting, and he has a paintball gun as well, but, believe me, it's a lot less crappy than yours will be. If you get hit by Chef, then you're also out. If you hit Chef, then it's an automatic win for your team. He doesn't know that, by the way. That's a rule I added without his permission."

"Winners get immunity, losers send someone down into The Pit of Shame. When I blow this air horn, you will begin."

(Begin Total Drama Theme)

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

"Alright losers, any questions? Asked Chris.

"Alright." Said Diana. "How'll you know if somebody cheats by not going out when they get shot"

"I've got cameras all over the island dude." Replied Chris. "And if you hit someone when you're already out, you're team is disqualified. Lastly, you must stay _inside_ the maze, leaving the maze or going through the hedges off the path will result in disqualification."

"Any other question? No? Okay then." Chris pulls the airhorn, and both teams enter the maze, heading in two different direction from the beginning.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

"Alright team." Thomas said. "We have the numbers in our favor right now, our best bet is to split up to search for the guns, and so that if Chef Hatchet finds us, at least the whole team won't be doomed."

"I agree" Added Diana. "I'll take Thomas. Paul, you and Cornelius will work together. Renee and Sue will form team three, so that leaves Shane and Red."

"No, I refuse to work with money king over here!" Snapped Paul.

"Only because you're jealous of my wealth!" Bragged Cornelius.

"You two _are_ working together." Diana said sternly.

"Fine, whatever. I'm not happy about it though." Paul reluctantly said as his team began to split into multiple groups.

"When are you happy?" Said Thomas, just before he left sight.

"Great, so now I'm stuck here with you. As if this day couldn't get any worse." Grumbled Paul.

"I think it could get worse! Especially now that I know that you're secretly SANTA CLAUS!" Yelled Cornelius with an accusatory tone.

"Santa Claus?" Asked Paul "Are you calling me fat? Because last time I checked, I wasn't fat. I've heard better insults coming from two year olds!"

"No no no!" Said Cornelius. "I know it was you who gave me that letter."

"What letter?" Asked Paul, with a confused look on his face. "I haven't been writing letters to anyone."

"I also know it's all just an excuse to send me money because you secretly idolize me." Said Cornelius, looking proud. "I'll let it slide. For now, but I expect money to be given to me publicly, that way people will know how they're supposed to adore me."

"I see. This is some part of the huge ego you've developed." Said Paul

"Ego?" Asked Cornelius. "I don't rightly know what an ego is, but I'm sure mine's bigger than yours"

"Oh, I'm sure it is." Snarked Paul.

"Anyway." Said the rich boy. "If you won't admit your guilt, then you leave me with no choice."

"And what's that?" Asked Paul with a roll of the eye.

"OH CHEF!" Yelled Cornelius out of the top of his lungs. "WE'RE OVER HERE CHEF. COME AND GET US!"

"Are you crazy?" Demanded Paul, trying to pull the moron by his collar.

"Nope. Just vengeful." Said Cornelius, with an evil smile.

It took while, but eventually Chef Hatchet creeped into the scene from inside the hedge with a very over-sized paintball gun. "Gotcha, soldiers." Chef said, raising his gun toward Paul.

"I hate everything." Paul said emptily, just before a large green ball of pain knocked him to the ground.

"HAHA!" Laughed Cornelius.

"You're next" Smiled Chef, as a turned over to the rich boy, and fired, getting green paint on Cornelius's suit.

"Paul and Cornelius are out. Mechanics have six players left!" Chris's voice boomed throughout the maze.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

****Cornelius:****** "****Paul thinks he's so smart. He's really just another poor rat. Can't wait to see him get thrown down that pit. Maybe it's deadly? ****_Finger crossed!_****"**

****Paul:****** "That traitor of a teammate goes down tonight, if I have to say anything about it!" (He sighs) "The other team seems to know what they're doing more than my own. This game is rigged." **

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

The Engineers all stood together in a circle, listening to Hannah try to come up with the best division for their team. "Alright." She said. "I have a plan. Gray, and the two twins will work together. Myself and Vi will be another group, and finally, Jason and Norah will be the third group."

Everyone on the team agreed to the plan with a simple _'okay'_, but Vi nodded silently. The team then splits into their three groups, with Hannah and Vi going into a particularly long and straight path.

"Do you feel on edge?" Asked Hannah. "Like, do you feel as if Chef could be around every corner waiting to pop out at you and shoot you with paint?"

"It is not possible for him to be able to be hidden behind every corner at once. It is, however, possible that he be behind any corner." Replied Vi. "In any case, it's only paint. What is there to be afraid of? There aren't a lot of corners for him to be around in this particular path anyway."

Something round on the ground ahead had just caught Hannah's eye. "Do you see that?"

"To what is it that you refer to?" Asked Vi.

"This." Hannah picked up the object. "It's a blue water balloon."

"Most likely filled with paint then." Vi reasoned.

"Then the question is; who should carry it?" Hannah asked.

"The obvious answer is you. I am afraid I cannot throw without missing intended target." Said Vi.

"Maybe, but I can't either." Replied Hannah.

"Anyone can throw better than myself, I assure you." Vi said.

Suddenly, Maclain's voice could be heard. "Paul and Cornelius are out. Mechanics have six players left!"

"Sounds like we're not the first to go." Hannah said assuredly.

"Shane's out as well, Mechanics are down to five." Maclain added.

"I have a feeling we may have won this challenge." Said Hannah.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

****Hannah: ******(She looks slightly grossed out) "Last person in here didn't flush."**

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Diana and Thomas traveled together, and Diana already found a paintball gun with three painballs already in it. "Three people on our team are already gone" Diana said.

"Renee's out. In fact, she shot herself first chance she got. Four Mechanics left" Maclain said over the speakers.

"This isn't going to end well for us." Said Thomas.

"least we can put up a good fight before we go down." Diana said hopefully.

"Hey look! A paint balloon!" Thomas said. "I can use this in a trap!"

"Great, set one up here." Diana said, pointing to the center of a four way intersection.

Using some old rope and hooks, Thomas quickly sets up a trap that, when sprung by a trip wire, will launch the balloon at the victim.

"Do you always carry around all that?" Diana asked.

"Yup, never know when it might come in handy." Replied Thomas. "Anyway, best to move on. We'll know if it worked after the end."

"Yeah." Said Diana. "Wait. Do you hear that." The sound of foot steps could be heard coming from the path to their left.

"Crap, someone's coming" Thomas said, getting behind the corner, followed by Diana.

Luclin and Gray were leading ahead of Sinjin in a group of Engineers. "I don't quite get it, why I am forced to stay back here?" Asked Sinjin.

"B-because I don't l-l-like listening to you." Replied Gray. For a second, her eyes darted down and spotted a trip wire, and casually gestured for Luclin to look out. "I-I'll tell you what, S-S-Sinjin, you c-c-c-can go on ahead."

"Finally! Some respect!" Sinjin continued down, only to activate the wire. In one split second, a balloon came from nowhere and covered him in blue paint. "DARN IT! You did that on purpose, that's sabotage!"

"S-So it is." She said. Instantly, she and Luclin were facing Diana with her own gun. She quickly took out the both of them.

"Sinjin, Luclin, and Gray are all out. The game is once again tied four to four" Said Chris.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

****Sinjin: ****"Hah, serves them right after what they did to me!"

****Luclin: ****"I may have gotten out, but I did find the immunity idle on the way back to the cabins from the maze." (He forms a big smile) "I've so won now"

****Gray:****** (She turns the camera off)**

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Red couldn't go on anymore, Shane had already gotten himself shot, and she had found a dead end. Chef was coming for her, she could hear his laughter on the horizon.

No paintballs, no way to defend herself. If she tried to go through the hedge, she'd disqualify her entire team.

At that moment, Chef showed up. And Red faced something she thought was impossible. Defeat.

POW! A paintball had quickly struck her shoulder, and she was down like that.

"Red is out!" Chris said. "Three Mechanics left"

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

****Red: ******(She's hyperventilating) **"I've never lost before! This isn't possible, I don't lose! I don't lose...do I?"

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Norah and Jason had caught up to Sue. They had found a painball gun, but it only contained one left already. "I'm really sorry about this." Norah said sympathetically to Sue, holding the gun. "But you lost now."

Sue had cornered herself, if she had a paintball gun, she so still be in. But she doesn't. "I shall face defeat with dignity!" She said fairly.

She had been shot, and eliminated.

"There are only two left on the Mechanics, and four left for the Engineers." Said Chris. "This is getting good!"

"Well, what now?" Asked Jason. "Our gun is out of paint"

"Wander around and hope we don't find Chef?" Said Norah. "That seems like the only thing we can do."

"Yeah. Nice shot by the way." Complemented Jason.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

****Sue: ****"Oh, well. I'm happy to put this all behind them and still be friends. As my coach always says, if you have a thousand friends, it's not enough. But if you have one enemy, it's too many."

****Jason:**** "Two of them left already? They're dropping like flies. I guess that's what happens when your team can barely stand themselves."

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Diana and Thomas once again found themselves wandering around aimlessly. "It's just us now." Said Thomas. "I have really bad feeling about this."

"Yeah? Me too." Said Diana. "I've only got on paintball left too."

"Make it count then." Said Thomas.

"I don't think you will be!" Said a female voice from the other side of the hedge

"Who's there!" Demanded Diana.

"Hannah here, I have a gift for you!" A blue paint balloon came down from the hedge, and crash landed on Diana and Thomas.

"Looks like the match is over, Mechanics, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony."

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

****Hannah: ****"Chris said I can't go through hedges. He never said I can't throw over them."

****Diana: ****"I vote Shane. I know the least about him, and he hasn't really done much."

****Sue:**** "Shane, sadly."

****Paul:**** "The money king has got to go."

****Cornelius: ****"I hate all the poor people, but I think that Paul is the dumbest.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Chris and the Mechanics stood around the pit for their first elimination ceremony. "I have seven marshmallows on my plate. There are currently seven of you. One of you is going down into the Pit of Shame. The following campers are safe.

Sue

Diana

Thomas

Red

Renee

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cornelius

.

.

.

.

.

"I only have one marshmallow left. Paul, all you ever do is complain. You haven't done anything productive the entire time you were here. Shane, no one really noticed you, and you haven't done anything. Which is why the final marshmallow goes to..." Chris closed his eyes and savored the tension for as long as possible. "Paul"

"Shane, your time is up."

Chef came behind Shane, and lifted him up. Finally throwing him into the depths of the Pit of Shame

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

****Votes****

**Shane: _Paul_**

**Renee: _Paul_**

**Sue: Shane**

**Diana: _Shane_**

**_Thomas_: _Shane_**

**Paul: _Cornelius_**

**_Cornelius_: _Paul_**

****Red****: ****_Shane_****

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

**Elimination Order: Darren, Shane**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Engineers: **Sinjin, Luclin, Gray, Vi, Hannah, Norah, Jason

****M****echanics: ****Renee, Paul, Sue, Thomas, Diana, Cornelius, Red

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Yeah, Shane was another throwaway character. I actually intended him to place in 11th, but I decided to end it early for him since he was so hard to write. What I did with him was not allow myself to give him any speech, or so much as a description at all. This would have obviously been a challenge. Now, this was planned to be someone else's elimination, which means my chart is thrown off slightly now.

Don't forget to review, and good bye.

But **w**hat, I hav**e** one7 m343** thi**323 to s4 you**. I a**3453**4** th

**Do you suppose that I could win? Like in Total Drama?**

_**You're not thinking about...**_

**I'm always thinking, mom.**


	5. Day 3, Part 1 - Divided We Fall

Wow, I hadn't expected so many views for that one chapter. I've received twice as many views the day I posted last chapter than any other one, including the first. In fact, there are twice as many views from the first chapter. Speaking of which, Shane does not get a portrait, since being the unnoticeable, he doesn't even have a design. For reference though, whenever he appears in my head, Shawn from Pahkitew Island appears as a placeholder.

Now, time to respond to some reviews.

_aspiringAnimator:_ I honestly have no clue how that bolding happened. Fixed now. As for the Cornelius and Paul banter, I just love putting those two together. Their personalities just conflict with each other so much, and it provides a perfect place to insert humor.

_Emily A. Elliot__:_ I don't really have anything to say to you that hasn't been said previously, so thanks for reviewing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teams:

_**Mechanics**_: Renee, Paul, Sue, Thomas, Diana, Cornelius, Red

**_Engineers_****: **Sinjin, Luclin, Gray, Vi, Hannah, Norah, Jason

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's sunrise on the island. A few storm clouds brew in the distance, and Chris Maclean stands on the dock."Last time on Total Drama, two teams battled it out in a giant maze. In the end, The Mechanics barely lost. And by that, I mean utterly crushed four-to-zero. When all was over, Shane ended up taking the plunge for not really being noticed in any meaningful way. Fourteen remain. Who is literately going down? Who can hold their lunch for their next challenge? If none, then who will clean it up? Grab a latte and grab a seat, and prepare to find out, right here, on Total! Drama! Tropical Madness!"

(Begin Total Drama Theme)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sunlight peeked through the cracks in the Engineers cabins. Luclin had just received a mysterious letter.

_Protection For Service_

_Luclin. It's unfortunate that I have to do this to you so early. You see, I know you've found the immunity idol. I want it. The idol will be buried behind the cabin in two hours, or I tell everyone just how __friendly__ you really are. It would be a shame if they found out, would it not? I have eyes everywhere. I know everything, and I will catch you if you attempt to plot against me. __Isn't blackmail fun? Until next time,_

_-Santa Claus_

Luclin had a face of shock. Not only did someone know the truth, but knew he had the immunity idol.

He begrudgingly and quietly gets up as everyone sleeps and exits the cabin. He gave one final sigh as he buried it, and his precious immunity was gone forever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Luclin: **"Darn it! I can't believe I go tricked like that. By someone using 'Santa Claus' as a secret identity, no less. This is embarrassing." (He face palms himself) "And now someone knows the truth. How! How could they have known? How could they have known I had the idol?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Just as Luclin entered the cabin, Hannah was already waking up. "What exactly were you doing out there?" She asked.

"Just, uh, using the confessional. I needed to express my thoughts and/or use the bathroom." Luclin said nervously.

"Right. What did you just have to confess while everyone is asleep?" Hannah said, as she narrowed her eyes.

"Like I would tell you." Luclin said, in a harsh tone.

"Excuse me?" She asked, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I mean, I'd rather keep my thoughts to myself. If you don't mind." Luclin said, trying quickly to cover his tracks."

"No. I suppose I don't mind." She takes out her experiment frog and compound microscope. "I have better things to do anyway."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hannah: **"Luclin's starting to smell fishy. And it's not good fish either. It's rotten fish. With bacteria and other decomposers taking control over it. It's that bad.

****Luclin: ****"Well it was _half_ true. I did use the confessional. Besides, I'm not the bad guy here, I've already been upstaged."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later, the rest of the team gets up. "Well, everyone's awake now." Said Hannah "Does anyone know what time it is?"

"Judging by the current location of the sun, I would suppose that it is likely seven o'clock. This is merely a guess, as I unfortunately did not bring a watch. I do not see that anyone else did either" Said Vi.

"I for one am surprised that we haven't been woken up at five in the morning. I though Chris would be worse than this." Said Jason.

"I wonder what today's challenge is." Said Norah.

"Hopefully another athletic challenge. I barely got a chance to show my amazing running skills." Bragged Jason.

"Unlikely." Added Vi. "The two prior challenges have been athletically challenging. Likelihood of another similar challenge is slim, therefore we should expect an intellectual based challenge, or perhaps some other sort, such as eating contest."

"Awww." Pouted Jason. "That doesn't sound very fun at all!"

"It's alright, Jason." Norah said, trying to comfort him. "Maybe next time you can try to run."

"OH GROSS!" Sinjin shouted. "What are you doing to that frog!"

"Testing." Said Hannah, who was handling her Froggy with gloves, and removing a blue fluid from the frog's skin. "It's actually very interesting, see this -"

"Oh god. Please. Put it away before I puke!" Said Luclin, covering his mouth.

"C-can you p-p-please put it up? I-I-I mean, if th-that is okay with you?" Gray asked nervously.

Hannah put some of the liquid in the test tube. "Fine. Have it your way. It's just some classic science in the name of science."

"Why did you even get that thing?" Asked Norah.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Hannah replied, putting the frog back in a jar. "I didn't think everyone would be so grossed out by a little frog science."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hannah:** "Honestly, it's just a semi-safe frog having all it's internal juices being removed and experimented on." (She pauses for a moment, and relents.) "Okay, I see their point."

****Gray: ****"H-Hannah and V-Vi are smart. N-Noted."

****Luclin: ****"I need to think up a new plan. Quickly. Hannah is on to me, and Santa Claus is blackmailing me. Just checked on the way to the confessional. The idol's gone."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the Mechanic's cabin. "Can I make a request?" Said Paul. "I think we should vote off Captain Moneybags over here. He polluting my thinking space with his blank thoughts."

"I'm rich enough to buy _your_ thinking space." Said Cornelius. "Name your price."

"If you're so rich, why the heck did you choose to be on this show anyway?" Asked Diana.

"Oh please, one can never have too much money! Besides, I wouldn't want the ugly poor people like you to get it. You might hurt it or something." Said Cornelius.

"Ugly? Poor? Well, I am broke. But _ugly_?" Said Diana, stunned.

"I don't think you're ugly." Said Thomas.

"Thanks Thomas, that's mighty nice. But you're _way_ out of line, Cornelius!" Diana said.

Sue stuck her fingers in her ears. "Can't you guys stop arguing and get along! Would it kill you to be nice to each other?"

"Actually, it probably would kill them. I just ignore it, I'm better than them anyway." Said Red.

"I wish they would! I'm trying to sleep!" Renee snapped, irritated at the needless noise.

"You're all tearing our team apart!" Said Sue. "We need to work together!"

"No way!" Said Paul. "I'm not working with him. I refuse."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sue: **"Daddy's advice says nothing about this! He said be nice and everything would work out, but my whole team is falling apart and I can't stop it!"

****Diana: ****"Oh dear, this team is a complete disaster!"

****Paul: ****"Once again, my team proves that it's run by total nutcases."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chris stood outside the cabins with an airhorn. "I love this thing" He said, and quickly blew it, causing the campers to go outside to him.

"Are you guys hungry?" He asked.

"I don't know, what do _you_ think." Said Paul. "I haven't eaten anything in days."

"That's alright. Because you'll all be called up one at a time to eat breakfast. But, during it you will served a mystery drink by Chef. You not only have to drink the mystery fluid, but you also have to identify it, in honor of the scientific method...ish. The team that has the most members drink and identify their beverage wins immunity. The loser will be sending someone home tonight."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So much stuff happened here. Luclin got served by Santa, eliminating him as a possibility to be him, The Mechanics are just a big disastrous conglomerate. It's all just bad news for everyone.

Don't forget to leave a review. I read those, and they help me to entertain you. Can't wait for the actual challenge, I have a few things planned for it. The last of the cannon fodder gets eliminated next a well.


	6. Day 3, Part 2 - Mystery Mug

So here we are, the soon to be third elimination of the season. You know, it surprises me how much changed between the original script and what actually happens. Some changes include Shane originally placing eights AND finally having a moment of characterization at his elimination. This very challenge was intended to be the first challenge. Hannah's frog was a Chekhov's Gun, being stolen by Santa and used to cause Thomas to go mad. This was cut, and changed to Cornelius doing it instead. Eventually it was removed altogether in order to preserve Thomas's character. Lastly, Vi was originally ambiguous gender. This wasn't cut, I just forgot to do it. Of course, as you know, she's female now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Teams:**

_**Mechanics**_: Renee, Paul, Sue, Thomas, Diana, Cornelius, Red

**_Engineers_****: **Sinjin, Luclin, Gray, Vi, Hannah, Norah, Jason

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

McLean smiled. "Okay, who's ready to drink the most disgusting things we could find?

"I suppose I'll take one for the team. It can't be that bad right? I won't even know what it is until I drink it." Said Norah.

"Great." Chris Said. "See you in the mess hall."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****Norah:**** "As long as I don't know what I drink, it'll be easier to do it. Right? Besides, I don't have to drink it all. I just have to figure out what it was."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Norah sat at the mess hall table, with only Chris and Chef standing beside her. In front of her was some strange looking food that vaguely resembled bacon, and a mug with a lid designed so you couldn't see inside the cup.

Norah poked the food. "What is it?" She asked nervously.

"It's bacon...ish." Said Chris. "We hope it's bacon. Or at least, you hope it's bacon. Haha."

"And I have to eat that?" She asked.

"Nope. Starvation is optional. The drink is not." Said Chris.

She reaches for the not bacon. "Might as well eat this first. I guess." She holds the bacon up to her nose, and proceeds to slowly eat it.

"It's worse than it looks." She said. She then grabbed hold of the drink. "Bottoms up."

Her eyes widen upon drinking it, and fire might as well have been coming out of her ears. "Oh god, you didn't? Could it be pepper?" She asked.

"Close enough." Chris said, smiling.

"Blended Ghos peppers, to be exact. Hehheh." Laughed Chef.

Norah immediately ran out of the building, running by the rest of her team "Get out while you still can!" She screamed.

Chris casually followed behind, and pointed to Cornelius "Engineers have one point. Cornelius, you're next."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****Cornelius: ****"I bet Chris, knowing how rich I am, gave me a pass, and made my drink super delicious."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cornelius sat with his armed crossed, pushed the not bacon aside, and stared at his drink. "I know it'll be delicious. I can't wait." He grabbed it, and just poured a bit down his throat.

"Tasted like a bit like pure pheasant water. Is this pheasant water?" Asked Cornelius.

"Nope." Said Chris." This is a _bit_ different from that."

Cornelius took another drink. "Then it's fancy water? I knew you'd pull through."

Chris looked puzzled at the fancy water response. "Not quite."

He took one last drink, finishing the whole thing. "Then tell me, what is it?"

Chris started to speak, while Chef smiled fiendishly. "It's Chef Hatchet's spit."

Cornelius suddenly froze, and a large shiver went down his spine. "You're kidding. You wouldn't _dare_!" He began to throw a fit. "How DARE you! How DARE you treat ME like that! Do you know who I am? I am Cornelius Profit Southquinton! I have more money than all your family combined! GAH!"

He ran out screaming bloody murder, as if Chris has attempted to kill him. He was followed back out by Chris.

"While Cornelius _did _drink it, he did not identify what it was. No point for the Mechanics." Said Chris. "Which means Vi, you are up."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cornelius: **"This is an outrage. Do you understand me? AN OUTRAGE! I refuse to be treated like this!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Vi quickly took a drink of her mystery beverage. "It is but hot chocolate? This is not as disgusting you previously stated. Some people, a group that includes myself, might even be under the opinion that it is, in fact, delicious."

Chris frowned. "I don't _have_ fourteen disgusting drinks. That'd be too hard to come up with. If it was a disgusting food challenge, then maybe. But drink? No." Chris clapped his hands together. "But that's right."

Vi stuck the bacon in her pocket. "This, I fear, I cannot bring myself to consume at the moment. It will be saved for later."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paul was up next. He had forced himself to eat the bacon, but only due to raw hunger kicking in. He then got to his mug, and even with the lid, an amazingly foul stench emanated from it. Catching one whiff of it, Paul said. "You know, I'm not even going to try it. I'll pass."

"You know your team is already two behind." Said Chris. "Your team might just lose."

"I already know we'll lose." Said Paul. "And I'm not taking my chances on whatever _that_ is."

"Okay then." Said Chris, disappointed. "I'll just use it for the next victim."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gray sat at the table, having already eaten her something that was more or less bacon, she was onto the foul smell that was coming from her mystery mug.

"I-I d-don't even h-have to drink it t-t-t-to know what it is. S-s-skunk s-spray? R-right?" Said Gray.

"Yes, but I would have really appreciated it if you would have drank it. But I'll allow it." Said Chris.

"S-So I'm f-free to g-g-go?" Gray asked.

"Yes, you're free to go." Groaned Chris.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, everyone who was still waiting stood outside the mess hall. Gray strolled by the other campers, heading back for her team's cabin, followed by Chris. He directed at Diana, making a motion for her to go next, and she quickly disappeared inside the building.

"We're behind." Said Thomas. "We don't even have a single point yet, and they already have three."

"Hey." Said Hannah. "That's because we're a team, we can trust each other." She quickly looked at Luclin. "For the most part, at least."

"Yeah" Added Jason. "Your team can barely stand each other. I don't know how any of you expect to win."

"I don't need my team to agree." Red Said. "I can carry them entirely by myself."

Shortly after, Diana came out of the mess hall just before McLean. "It wasn't that bad. It was just a cup of honey." Diana said, just before leaving.

"Oh, that doesn't sound bad. I want honey! Me next!." Said Sinjin. "Just don't give Luclin any. He doesn't deserve it, he's the lesser twin."

"Very well. Sinjin, you're up." Smiled Chris.

Sinjin walked into the mess hall in front of Chris. "Anyway." Said Thomas. "Your team isn't exactly well put together either. May I remind you of Darren? Or Sinjin?"

Hannah gave a slight smirk. "You, Diana, and Sue are the only three people on your team that get along. Paul's callous, Cornelius is just arrogant, ditto for Red, and Renee won't do anything."

"Guys, I think we should be quiet." Said Sue. "Renee won't like being woken up."

Sure enough, she was fast asleep on the ground. "Like I care." Said Red. "She can get as pissed off as she wants to, I don't really care."

"Red, please." Sue begged.

"She's easily the worst player here. She does less than Darren did! Did I mention that she shot herself in the maze challenge?" Continued Red. "She's _useless_."

"Now Red, there's no point in being that mean." Said Thomas.

Red started to reach for Renee.

"Red, stop it. You don't know the forces you are dealing with. If you wake her, you'll doom us all!" Said Thomas.

"I'm not afraid of _her!" _Bragged Red. "She's too lazy to even _attempt _to attack me or anybody!" She reached over, violently shook Renee awake.

Renee's eyes burst into flames. "You had better have a damn good reason for waking me up."

"Oh god, Red, what have you done." Thomas lamented. "You have awoken brought us the end of time! We're all done for! Dead! Doomed! The world as we know it is over!"

Sinjin walked out of the mess hall, looking a sickly green color. "That wasn't honey, he said sickly."

Chris began "Sinjin drank, but failed to identify. Renee, you're-"

"I'm not doing shit." Renee snapped. "I'm sick and tired of this filthy island, filled with stupid people who are incapable of respecting MY privacy and letting me SLEEP for more than five seconds at a time."

"Great. That means you forfeit your teams point. Hannah, that means you're up." Chris said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hannah: **"If I said I wasn't afraid of Renee, I'd be lying." (She shivers) "Sleep deprivation can do horrible things to people."

****Renee: ****"THAT IS IT! I'M VOTING MYSELF OFF NEXT CHANCE I GET!"

****Sue: ****"Why can't we just get along?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Not bad." Hannah said, on the way back from her drinking trip. "Maple syrup"

"Red, this means it's your go." Said Chris.

"Oh, thank-you, I don't want any part of that freak show." She said.

"You're just going to leave us." Thomas asked. "With _her_?"

"Yeah, sorry. But not really." Red said apologetically.

"Great. No hard feeling, right Renee?" Thomas inquired.

"Shut it." Renee said bluntly.

"You can leave now, Renee." Jason said. "You refused the challenge, you can go back to your cabin."

"Fine." Renee said. "I think I will."

Renee turned and left the area for the cabins, dragging her feet along the way.

"Good riddance." Said Luclin. "I feel sorry for you guys for having to deal with that psychopath"

"She's not that bad." Thomas said. "You just have to avoid waking her or getting on her bad side."

"I thought that was every side." Quipped Luclin.

"Only when she's awake." Said Thomas.

Red came out of the building. "I can't believe I just drank _vinegar!_"

"Sad." Said Chris, in a tone of false apology. "So very sad, but she did identify what she drank, and therefor earns the Mechanics second point, to the Engineers four."

"Luclin." Chris said. "If you drink this, then you secure victory for your team. You are up."

"Fine." Said Luclin. "I'll do it." and he disappeared into the hall.

"So it's just us three out here." Said Jason.

"Looks like it." Said Thomas.

"So, ummm, what do you want to talk about?" Asked Thomas.

"I don't know." Said Sue. "Look like your team won though. There's no way we can now, you're in the lead four to two."

"Yeah." Added Thomas. "Unless both Jason and Luclin fail, then we've got no chance. Not to mention we can only tie the game at this point."

"At least you two can take comfort in the fact that neither of you will be voted off yet. You're pretty well liked."

"Yeah. Who is your team going to vote off if you lose?" Asked Thomas. "You all seem pretty close knit."

"Sinjin. Sinjin all the way." Replied Jason.

At that moment, Luclin walked out of the building. "It's over. I won." He said.

"What did you end up drinking?" Asked Jason.

"Just some cheese dip." He said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Luclin:** "You know, I can still win this. Idol or no idol, I've still got it."

****Jason: ****"So no running today. Shame. I was looking forward to impressing Norah with my skills.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Mechanics stood around for another elimination ceremony. "I'm disappointed." Said Chris. "This is your second crushing loss in a row. You need to pick it up, I'd say."

"It's not my fault." Said Paul. "There are crazies everywhere here."

"Anyway." Continued Chris. "There are six marshmallows on this plate. There are seven of you. One of you gets and all expense paid visit to the center of the Earth. So who will it be? Well, it won't be-

-Thomas

...

...

-Diana

...

...

-Sue

...

...

-Paul

...

...

...

...

...

-Cornelius

"There is only one marshmallow left. Red, you nearly caused a psychotic meltdown, and Renee, you were the psychotic meltdown. Which is why the final marshmallow goes to

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Red

Renee sighed. "I didn't want to be here anyway. I voted for my self." She got up, and without even needing assistance from Chef, threw herself into the pit, making her the first female eliminee.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the Engineer's cabin.

"Wait a minute." Hannah said, as she noticed something was missing.

"Froggy?" She asked.

Froggy?" She repeated, but it was gone from it's jar.

"FROGGY NOOOO!" She yelled, trying to be as dramatic as possible. Mostly for her amusment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****Luclin: ****"Yeah, I released her frog back into the wild. I've still got it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****Votes****

**Renee: _Renee_**

**Sue: _Red_**

**Diana: _Red_**

**_Thomas_: _Renee_**

**Paul: _Cornelius_**

**_Cornelius_: _Paul_**

****Red****: ****_Renee_****

**Elimination Order: Darren, Shane, Renee**

**Engineers: **Sinjin, Luclin, Gray, Vi, Hannah, Norah, Jason

****M****echanics: ****Paul, Sue, Thomas, Diana, Cornelius, Red

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And that's all she wrote. Or all I wrote, in this case. Yeah, I decided to give Froggy a slight bit of importance, in that Luclin tried to prove to himself that he can still be manipulative.

But that's not important, what I important is that Renee is gone. Her sleep deprivation was causing her to get more and more irritable, ultimately causing a meltdown. Interestingly, if you will noticed, if Renee hadn't voted herself out, and instead voted for Red, then she'd still be in the game. Don't forget to review. Next time, we stop having cannon-fodder. You might be genuinely surprised they go. Maybe not that they didn't win, but you probably expected them to last longer than they do.

Now, who want some suspiciously not bacony bacon?


	7. Day 4, Part 1 - Cold Storm

So I don't really have a lot to talk about for this opening, so I'll just say that I really enjoy reading my reviews. They're the reason I write this, to be honest. Anyway, I think this might be one of the longest pre-challenge chapters yet. This is where I begin to really characterize them, and also begin some romantic sub-plots. Like I said, I don't want to elaborate much for fear of spoilers.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

**Teams:**

_**Mechanics**_: Paul, Sue, Thomas, Diana, Cornelius, Red

****_Engineers_****: ****Sinjin, Luclin, Gray, Vi, Hannah, Norah, Jason

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Chris McLean stood on the edge of the dock in the middle of the night. "Last time on Total Drama, Luclin received a mysterious not from a mysterious stranger. This stranger blackmailed him out of his immunity idol, and took it for themselves. Not even I know who this Santa is. Apparently they're camera shy. The two teams ended up drinking some of the foulest things I could find, or some not so foul. In the end, Renee was eliminated for her laziness and increasingly volatile temper. But that's all done and over with. Who will go down next? Does Luclin still have his ability to manipulate people? Find out soon, because this is TOTAL! DRAMA! TROPICAL MADNESS!

(Begin Total Drama Theme)

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Yet again, Luclin awoke to a letter being written to him.

_Protection For Service_

_Thank-you for your cooperation. Do not mention these letters to anyone. At all. If you do,I __will__ expose you and you __will__ be sent into that Pit of Shame. Look around you, see all those cameras pointed right at your stupid little face? I've got control of them now. Every confessional. Every move you make is being watched. You can't touch me, while I can push and shove you in any direction I please. I own this island. I'm in control._

_-Santa Claus_

Luclin's eyes once again go wide, and he quietly mumbles to himself. "The cameras? But how?"

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

****Luclin: ****"So don't anger Santa Claus. But, how do I know who I can and can't manipulate? This might actually be a challenge to stay in the game. If nothing else, I need to keep my brother in the game as long as possible. If they're busy hating him, then they're not targeting me. Whether or not they know the truth. He'll be my immunity idol."

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Luclin tried to go back to sleep, only for Norah violently awake and scream from apparently a nightmare, waking everyone else up in the progress. "Are you alright?" Jason asked sincerely.

"No! Terrible things!" exclaimed Norah. "People! Large pit in the Earth! Giant robot spider!"

"I'm so sorry," said Jason. "I hate nightmares too."

"Besides," started Vi. "Data suggests that giant spiders do not exist. The largest size possible is the Theraphosa blondi, or the Goliath Birdeater. It has a leg span of only twenty-eight inches, and weighs roughly six ounces. Hardly enough to be considered large, or massive, large, huge, or any other synonym."

Norah started hyperventilating. "You're not helping," Jason said flatly.

"My apologies," said Vi. "I was merely making an attempt to discredit an irrational fear using accurate and current knowledge."

"It's not even venomous," added Hannah.

"Great," said Sinjin, "Now, are we going to listen to this little brat whine about a nightmare, or are we going to sleep?" He was quickly met by several glares, particularly from Jason.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

****Luclin: ****"_Hah_, Sinjin's practically making himself hated _for_ me!"

****Norah: ****"When I was a little girl, my brother had this pet tarantula. One night, it apparently got out of it's cage, and I woke up with it one my face." (She pulls her legs up close to herself) "I've been terrified of spiders ever since."

****Hannah: ****"I once attempted to dissect a spider. It was one of the most disastrous experiments I've ever done, second only to the time I caught my basement on fire. It's astory for another day."

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Nearing morning in the Mechanic's cabin, another full team argument was brewing. "Alrighty guys, we're down by one person now. If we ain't gonna work togeter, then we're gonna lose," said Diana

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. Most of us can barely stand each other, and the rest are just incompetent. But if we don't, then we'll all go one by one," said Red, in agreement.

"That sounds great and all," said Paul. "But I don't see Mr. Monopoly over here working with anyone. Unless you manage to make pigs fly."

"You only say that because you're jealous," said Cornelius. "I have tons of money. I'm rich, unlike you."

"Oh, really? I haven't noticed!" said Paul.

"Can it you two!" Diana snapped. "I ain't kidding, if we don't work together soon, then the others'll surely beat up on us."

"Yeah, and it's mostly you two now," Thomas said, directing his finger at Paul and Cornelius.

"If you need me to, I can lead them on the path to redemption!" Sue said.

"Hey, I don't need to be 'redeemed'. I feel just fine as I am, thank-you," said Paul.

"He's not perfect, he's poor!" asserted Cornelius. "Every poor person is imperfect. And just 'becoming rich' doesn't make you any less perfect. You have to be_ born_ into it."

Diana and Paul simultaneously rolled their eyes. "You're easily the dumbest one here," retorted Paul.

"And the largest ego," added Thomas.

"It's even bigger than mine," said Red.

Diana, Paul, and Thomas suddenly looked surprised. "You...actually admit something bad about yourself?" said Diana.

Rain drops started to be heard outside. "Perfect, now it's raining." sighed Paul.

Just then, Chris's voice was broadcast throughout the island. "Morning campers, it's time to feed you losers a fairly decent meal for once! Meet me in the mess hall for breakfast! After that, we'll meet in the abandoned science lab building for your fourth challenge!"

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

****Red: ****"After the whole Renee incident, and how close I was to getting kicked off the show, I saw what a jerk I've been."

****Paul: ****"My teammates consist of two narcissists, a redneck, a crazy trap builder, and little miss perfect. I'm on a team of lunatics!"

****Sue:**** "Why won't they just get along?"

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Most of the contestants came inside soaking wet and shivering. In the mess hall, all of the plates are already set out. Six on the Mechanic's, seven on the Engineer's. On each plate was some brown semi-solid.

"You know," said Paul, as he reached for a spoon. "I'm not even going to ask what it is. I'm just going to eat it."

While at her table, Vi pulls out the bacon from yesterday. "I am going to follow the assumption that this bacon is of greater quality than whatever that is."

"Wait. Why does she get to eat bacon, and I have to eat this?" complained Sinjin.

"Because she saved hers," replied Chris. "Once you are all done, you may meet me at the science complex to begin your challenge. Goodbye, for now." Chris walked out the door, with a smile in anticipation of the next challenge.

"I refuse to eat this," said Cornelius, "I'd rather starve."

Suddenly a meat cleaver speeds out of the kitchen, embedding itself into the table, directly in from of Cornelius. "Okay, okay. I'll eat the poor people's food."

Back at the Engineer's table, Jason was slowly eating his slop. "So science lab, eh? Looks like another intellectual challenge," he said sadly.

"Maybe next time!" Norah said reassuringly.

"I prefer this type of challenge," said Hannah as she finished her slop. "I'm not exactly good at running or dodging. I'm more of a thinker."

"What I need is a pranking challenge!" Thomas said from across the room. "That's what I'm good at!"

Hannah, Luclin and Paul finished their food and left, while Jason started looking sick. "I don't know how much longer I can handle this gross food, guys. This is really making me sick." He then runs off outside into the rain to puke.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

****Jason: ****(He's wet and shivering) "The rain is very cold out there. Odd. I expected it too be warmer here.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

After eating, all of the teams stood outside in the rain, in front of a large decrepit building, very overgrown, while Chris held an umbrella and latte, almost as if he was mocking them.

He put on his classic smile and said. "For this challenge you will be building the most impressive invention you can. You will gather all of the crud you need in there. That public safety hazard of a building contains various things like, scientific equipment, computers, cables, and metal. I'd probably hurry up and do it too, you probably don't want the roof to fall on you and cause a lawsuit, now would we?. You will assemble your invention out here in the rain. Only one per team."

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

****Hannah: ****"Yes! This is perfect! I can use my imagination to design whatever I desire."

****Cornelius: ****"I'm going to build money!"

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

I did the grammar thing that AspiringAnimator mentioned. So now we have that. In other news, someone finally gets exposed for who they really are. Also, Santa is using the cameras on the island to their advantage, which means no one can keep a secret here.

Don't forget to review, and there will definitely be a dramatic elimination coming up. Stay tuned in to this story to find out who is going to take the mighty plunge.


	8. Day 4, Part 2 - Santa's Workshop

Alright, time to respond to some reviews.

**Curcle**: Rule of Drama. I didn't want their identity to be revealed to you guys too early. I know most fics tell you who the villain is, but I'm feeling a bit different. I could have had Santa go in a disguise, but showing that the idol was picked up seemed like it would break the flow of the story.

**ApsiringAnimator**: Glad you feel like I'm improving. I really don't know what position Santa comes in yet. It might be third, it might be second. I really don't know. The official script I have here says second, but even that's subject to change. Also, just noticed that I typoed Chris's name as Christ on a few occasion. That's going to have to be fixed some time soon.

Now back to your regularly scheduled drama.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Teams:

_**Mechanics**_: Paul, Sue, Thomas, Diana, Cornelius, Red

****_Engineers_****: ****Sinjin, Luclin, Gray, Vi, Hannah, Norah, Jason

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

The Engineers got into one large huddle. "Alright guys," Hannah said "We need to something to build. Something cool. Does anyone have ideas?"

"You know what would be really cool? A robot!" Norah suggested

"I like that idea," Jason agreed. "A robot sounds sweet. Only I don't know how to build one."

"I'll build it," Hannah assured them. "I just need the materials."

"S-s-so _you're_ going to s-s-split us up again?" said Gray.

"Yes. Myself and Luclin will search together. Jason and Norah, you two will make up a second group. Gray, Sinjin, and Vi; you three will be the final group."

"GO TEAM!" they all chanted, minus Sinjin and Gray. They all left into their individual groups into the science building.

Over on the Mechanic's team, things weren't looking so friendly. "I think we should build a giant hundred dollar bill. In the middle, instead of that old-news poor person, Benjamin Franklin, _my_ face should be on it," decided Cornelius.

"No way," Paul said, as he shook his head. "As if anyone would ever want to see _your_ face. And since when was he poor?"

"We obviously need to build a pyrotechnics show," Diana suggested. "Any backers?"

"I'll support that," agreed Thomas.

"This seems like the most peaceful solution," Sue said.

"Not me," Red disagreed. "We should make a statue of Chris. You know how easy it is to suck up to him, right?"

"Right. I reckon the only way to solve this fairly is if we all make our stuff individually. Best one gets submitted to Chris," Diana decided.

"Very well, then you'll all see that I'm the best," bragged Cornelius.

"Am I crazy, or is city boy getting dumber?" Diana asked.

"Both," Paul said flatly, as the team split to pursue their own crafts.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

**Cornelius:** "Why don't they love me? _Heh heh_. I'm better than them. _Heh. _You guys know that right? I'm better than everyone." (His left eye is visibly twitching)

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Norah and Jason walked side by side in a random hallway in the building. Stagnant water covered the floor in a foot of water, and the area was nearly pitch black. Vines hung from the ceiling.

"This is gross," Norah said. "I can feel algae smooshing in my shoe."

"It could be worse," Jason admitted. "Of course, it's probably _going_ to get worse for the people nearing the end."

"The people near the end? As if you weren't a part of it?" Norah asked.

"Probably not." Jason admitted. "I mean look. Hannah, Diana, Thomas, Luclin, _you_. You all are more likely than me to make it."

"Isn't a million dollars worth trying to get?" Norah pointed out.

"I said I didn't think I could win. It doesn't mean I won't _try. _I still hope I win," he said.

"Well, I hope at least one of us is the winner," Norah said.

"Yeah," Jason's attention was quickly drawn to a bundle of cables and wires. "Hey look, cables! Grab as many as you can!"

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

****Norah: ****"Jason may not believe he can make it to the finale, but I do. If the two of us work and vote together, then were sure to win. If nothing else, I don't want to have to get thrown down that scary pit."

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

"Do you hear that?" Hannah asked, who was traveling with Luclin.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything," Luclin said.

"It sounds like voices. It's coming from inside this broom closet," she said. The two stood in front of a small wooden door, with several cables running inside.

"Hold on," Luclin said, reaching for the door to try to open it, but it didn't work. "It's locked."

"Can you kick it down?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he said, as he lifted his foot and forced the door in.

Inside was a huge conglomeration of television screens, rapidly flipping though the confessionals of the contestants, and wires dangling every which way.

"What is this place?" Hannah asked, as the screen flicked to her first confessional on the show.

"Chris's recording room?" Luclin said.

"No. It couldn't be," corrected Hannah. "In this old run down building? With the screens haphazardly put together like this? Chris would be watching from his own private quarters or something."

"Look," Luclin said, pointing to a place on the wall, where a smashed camera sits. "Someone doesn't want their face shown when they're in here."

Suddenly, the confessional flicks to this particular gem of Luclin's. "Hahaha, and now they all think I'm the good twin. This game is going to be too easy. Now to get Sinjin eliminated."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Hannah asked extremely bitterly, quickly turning toward Luclin, while narrowing her eyes.

"What? That? I don't know what that is? I'm being framed!" Luclin lied nervously.

"You're on thin ice here. You have five seconds to tell me why you shouldn't go next." Hannah demanded.

"Well...uh..." Luclin sputtered. "There's someone worse than me. I received this note this morning, it's signed by Santa Claus. He or she told me not to tell anyone I got it or they'd expose me. I guess it's too late now." He hands her the note.

She quickly snatches the note, and reads over it. "Cameras everywhere? Access to confessionals? We're not dealing with your average run of the mill bad guy. Someone took the time to do all this."

"And if Santa has access the the cameras-" Luclin started.

"Then this must be Santa's workshop!" Hannah finished.

"You're not going to vote me off, are you? I'm too useful, right?" Luclin asked.

"Right. You may not be a very just person, but right now you're the lesser of two evils. We'll have to work together on this. I'm going to let the others know tonight." Hannah stated.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

****Luclin:**** (He breathes a sigh of relief) "I'll just keep quiet about the idol. I don't want Santa any more angry with me than they probably are."

****Hannah: ****"HOLY CRAPOLY! Problem factor greater than or equal to ninety percent. Major error found. I need to warn the others."

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

"The probable list of items currently needed include cable, remote control, and any garbage of metallic origin that which you can find." Vi said, walking alongside Gray, while Sinjin lagged behind.

"I don't know why we're following _her_ orders. Why does Hannah get to say what we should do?" Sinjin complained.

"It is because Hannah is the most logical choice. Norah and Jason lack required intellectual and leadership skills to fulfill the task of leader. You are a what most people would call selfish, therefore not a valid candidate for leading. I myself, while capable, would rather not take on the responsibility as leader, as I would rather focus on my books and gathering my own knowledge of the other contestants. Gray fulfills required intellectual standards, but is far too introverted to take on such a task. Luclin has his own reasons for not taking on leadership," explained Vi

"I-I think Vi is right. I m-m-m-mean, I don't want to l-lead. What if I m-messed up?" Gray said.

"I can understand your-" Vi started to speak, but a large trapdoor opened and swallowed both Vi and Gray, leaving only Sinjin behind.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

****Sinjin: ****"HAHA. Serves them right!"

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Paul waded through the basement water alone. "_This is how it should be,_" he thought.

He was the only one who had any sense on his team, and he knew it. It was him versus the world. All he had was a misfit team of morons. "_Idiots._"

His mind was soon distracted a small metallic cylinder on the ground. "_A flashlight,_" He thought.

He reached for the light, and turned it on. "_Hah, it still works._"

The dark was quickly illuminated by the gentle brightness of the flashlight. A complex series of shadows moved as he walked in waist deep water, and it only got deeper as he moved forward.

Suddenly, before him was Vi and Gray. "What are you two doing down here?" he asked, shining his flashlight in their eyes.

"We encountered a trap door. It led us down here. Can you please point your flashlight elsewhere?" Vi said.

He shines the flashlight down into the water. "Well I was _trying_ to be alone, and you two ruined it!"

"In any case, I have what was required for my fellow team members." She and Gray move on past Paul. "There is nothing in the direction you are headed, by the way. Unfortunately myself and Gray collected all the metal we could discover. A remote control was found as well."

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

****Paul:**** "Ugh, the other team isn't much less annoying than mine."

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Outside, the rain was coming down heavy. Red came of the building carrying a poorly build paper-mache statue of Chris, but Diana, Sue, and Thomas were already working on their pyrotechnics.

"What do I do with this? Red asked.

"I reckon we could just add some fireworks to you statue." suggested Diana.

"Do you even have any experience with fireworks?" Red asked.

"No, but this seems like as good as any time to try." she answered.

"Just-just do it," she said. "Where did you even get these fireworks."

"Me and Thomas found them upstairs," Diana said.

A few Engineers and Paul came out of the building, and started to assemble a strange contraption.

"Guys, we need to hurry!" said Diana.

"Why? Chris didn't give us a time limit," Paul said.

"No, but we need to get done before Cornelius gets here. I'm afraid he might start messin' up everything!" warned Diana.

"Great point. Have fun with that." Paul said, as he sat under a overhang next to the building.

"Arent' you going to help?" asked Thomas.

"You three seem to be doing just fine on your own. Besides, I don't feel like getting wet...or at least wetter than I already am." Paul said.

Diana sighed with the rest of the team and got back to work.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Cornelius was back, and both teams were done with their inventions. Chris came to inspect the Mechanic's first.

He looked at the strange comglomeration of fireworks glued all over a paper-mache version of his body. "What...is it."

"Observe and be impressed!" Diana said, lighting the fuse and sending fireworks and explosions every which direction. One of them narrowly missed the host, and the statue burst into flames.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Diana silently muttered.

"You don't say. I thought you tried to kill Chris, at least it'd do us all a favor though."

"I'm going to have to take points off for that remark, and for nearly killing me. You have negative one points."

He walks over the Engineers. "Oh, a robot, how original," Chris said, rolling his. "Seriously, I sent you into a deadly building to get wowed, not be bored by unoriginality."

"But I worked hard on it," Hannah said, holding a little remote, and pushes a joystick forward, causing it to walk forward. "It even walks. Plus, it has twenty different action phrases."

"Those were my idea," smiled Norah.

Hannah pushes a little button a the remote, causing the robot to say. "If Chris McLain had one dollar for every time he was awesome, he'd have a million dollars."

"Nice. I think I have a winner, not that you needed to impress me anymore. It was safe to say you won before you even showed me your invention. Mechanics, I'll be seeing you a the elimination ceremony. Again."

"Way to lose, guys. Can't believe you'd let us down like that," Paul mocked.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

"There are six of you standing before me tonight. There will soon be five. When I call your name, you are safe.

...Sue

...

...

...

…

…

…

…

…Diana

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Thomas

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Red

…

…

"There is only one marshmallow left. Paul, Cornelius. One of you two gets eliminated tonight, and you won't be able to come back. Ever."

"The final marshmallow goes to."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Cornelius.

"What!" snapped Paul. "You chose _him_ over me?"

The rest of his team shrugged.

"I was the only one that had any sense around here. You just voted out your smartest player, I hope you know that!"

"I'm sure the do, whiny britches!" Yelled Chef as he grabbed hold of Paul.

"Whatever, send me away from here," commanded Paul, as Chef through him down the pit.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Eleven o'clock at the Engineers. Hannah woke up Jason, Vi, and Luclin.

"What is it Hannah? What do you want?" Jason asked sleepily.

"Luclin, tell them what you told me." Hannah said.

"I received a letter this morning from an unknown source. Someone is trying to run the game. They _had_ access to the cameras, but Hannah wrecked all of the room so it can't be used anymore," he said.

"I chose the four of you because I need help to take down this Santa. Vi, I need your help most of all. Are you in?" Hannah asked.

"Give me until approximately twenty-four hours. I will decide then," Vi said.

"As for me," Jason began. "I'm in."

"Great. I think it's fitting that we call our alliance Team Santa." Hannah suggested. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

****Votes****

**Sue: _Paul_**

**Diana: _Paul_**

**Thomas: Red**

**Paul: _Cornelius_**

**Cornelius: _Paul_**

****Red****: ****_Cornelius_****

****_..._****

**Elimination Order: Darren, Shane, Renee, Paul**

**...**

**Engineers: **Sinjin, Luclin, Vi, {Hannah, Jason, Gray}, Norah.

****M****echanics: ****Sue, Thomas, Diana, Cornelius, Red

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

If you will notice, Paul's elimination mirrored that of Noah's in Island. Both of them were fairly sarcastic people, who in the challenge they were eliminated in didn't do anything. Anyway, am I planning on ending the Mechanic's losing streak anytime soon? Only time will tell.


	9. Day 5, Part 1 - Shipping

Sorry this one took so long. But you know, life...homework and stuff. You know what I hate? Indecision. I've been through several different options for the winner, and the challenges. Don't trust anything I said, because I'm either lying to you, or I'll just change my mind, or I'm only half telling the truth. And yeah, the alliances were broken on the last chapter, fixed now though.

That being said, let's start this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teams:

_**Mechanics**_: Sue, Thomas, Diana, Cornelius, Red

****_Engineers_****: ****Sinjin, Gray, Vi, {Hannah, Luclin, Jason}, Norah

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

"What are you doing out here?" Jason asked Norah, who was sitting at the dock in the middle of the night.

"Can't sleep. What's going on inside the cabin?" she asked. "Why did _you_ wake up?"

"Hannah woke up me, Luclin, and Vi to join her in an alliance against some mysterious person," he said.

"Well? Did you join?" she asked.

"Of course I did. If anything, it can offer protection from elimination. Vi is undecided though."

"So who's this _mysterious_ person?" she asked.

"I don't know. No one knows. That's why they're mysterious," he said.

"Right. Why would Hannah pick you?" Norah asked.

"What's that supposed to mean? Probably because of my superior speed. I mean, they probably know they can't win challenges on they're brains alone. Especially post merge," he said.

The host suddenly came from behind them. "_Excuse_ me!" he said, with a slight scowl on his face.

"What? What's going on?" Norah asked.

"This is where I do _my_ intro. For _my_ show" Chris said, pushing the two of them into the water.

"Last time on Total Drama, the Mechanics lost again for their third elimination ceremony in a row. While exploring the abandoned laboratory, Hannah discovered that there were not one, but _two_ rats in the game," Chris said

"Two?" Norah asked. "Who's the other one?"

"Shhhh. Everyone is paying attention to the real star of the show right now." Chris boasted, before continuing his recap of the last episode. "Will Santa Claus ever be caught? Will Vi ever _join_ team Santa? And will these two ever make out?"

"I heard that!" Jason snapped.

"Find out right here, right now, and Total! Drama! Tropical! Madness!"

(Begin Total Drama Theme)

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Daybreak outside the cabins, the current members of Team Santa are discussing their plans. "So," said Hannah. "Does anyone have any ideas on who Santa Claus might be?"

"What about Cornelius?" Jason suggested. "Could it be him? He seems like a big enough jerk."

Right on cue, Cornelius falls down a pit covered in brush, while Thomas stood above, apologizing profusely because it was intended for Chef Hatchet, while Cornelius screamed various obscenities.

"Definitely _not_ Cornelius," Luclin said flatly. "It's obviously Vi. I mean look at her! Haven't you seen how creepy she is?"

"Not particularly. But you're entitled to your opinion." Hannah said.

"Well, I say we vote her out. I mean, we can't trust her. I certainly don't," Luclin said.

"You don't have a perfect track record either, Luclin," Hannah pointed out. "If you haven't noticed, you tried to be a bit of a manipulative jerk. I'd pick her over you any day."

"Shut up!" Luclin snapped.

"But who are we voting out if we lose?" Jason asked. "I mean, it has to be someone."

"My twin, obviously. Sinjin has _got_ to go." Luclin suggested.

"Sinjin it is." Hannah said.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

****Luclin: ****"With me being necessary to defeat Santa and all, I don't need Sinjin to be my votes absorber any more. Which means he's outlived his usefulness."

****Hannah: ****(She's holding a large sack of jelly beans) "Did you know Norah brought twenty pounds worth of candy with her? True story. I don't even know how she got it her, I certainly didn't see it on her person when she arrived on the island. (She pops a buttered popcorn bean into her mouth.) Not that I care where it came from, since she said I could have a bag a jelly beans. It's the perfect food to eat away sorrow. (She forms a slight frown.) Froggy, I hardly knew ye!"

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

"Thomas?" Diana said, asking for Thomas's attention, who was still apologizing to Cornelius. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yep. What is it?"

"I think we can both agree to vote off pretty boy down there." Diana said. "Can't we?"

"Yeah, of course I can." Thomas agreed.

"WHAT?!" Cornelius questioned from inside the pit, shocked that anyone would want to vote against him. "If anything you should be voting for yourselves, because of how poor and worthless you all are."

Just then, Red came out of the cabin, followed by Sue. "What's going on guys?" she asked.

"Just planning on voting Cornelius out. What do you say?" asked Thomas.

"Cool, I want him gone too," Red agreed.

"No!" refused Cornelius. "No one wants to vote _me_ out! I'm too valuable. And attractive. Have you seen me, you can't eliminate an attractive rich guy."

"As much as I hate to, I have to vote for him too," Sue said.

"Then it's unanimous. Next time we lose, Cornelius goes down." Diana said.

"No. It's not unanimous. I disagree. You...you... LOSERS!" Cornelius yelled from the pit.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

****Red: ****"I _want_ to win. That's why I'm obvious choice for team leader." (She crosses her arms.) "Is that selfless enough?"

****Cornelius:**** "Can I vote for _four_ people?"

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

After breakfast, Chris had called the members of both teams to the dock, and divided them into the left and right side of the docks; Mechanics on the left, Engineers on the right.

One the Mechanics side, the team was actually beginning to work together.

"Now that Paul's gone, things have been _so_ much quieter," Thomas said.

"And when Cornelius gone, we might actually be one great team together!" Diana said.

"Wrong!" Cornelius refuted. "You guys aren't anything without me."

"I'm almost considering throwing the challenge to get rid of him. But I won't. It'd be a good plan though," Red said.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the dock with the Engineers, everyone has a bag of some sort of candy from Norah except Sinjin.

"This is delicious," Announced Jason, with everyone nodding in agreement. "Where did you get this?"

"I brought it here with me," Norah answered. "Glad everyone likes it."

"Wait. Why didn't _I_ get any, but dumb twin did?" whined Sinjin.

"Because no one likes you," Luclin said flatly.

"Besides, I brought this here to be eaten by _me_." Norah said.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

****Norah: ****"What can I say? I can't say no."

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

"Welcome to your fifth challenge." Chris announced. "Today will focus less on the science theme, and more on the island theme, because you'll be dueling it out like real life pirates. There are two large ship in the water. One is an authentic ship used by the legendary Dread Pirate. The other one is cheap, leaky, crud. The ships are first come first serve, whoever can swim to the ship first claims it for their team."

"After that, you'll be using real cannons to try and sink your opponents ship."

"Wait," said Hannah. "Real cannons? Doesn't that sound dangerous?"

"Yes, it _does_ sound dangerous doesn't it?" Chris agreed. "Which is why I'm going to _pretend_ like the water _isn't_ shark infested."

"How does that make it less dangerous?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know, but it wasn't in the budget to remove the sharks. Not that I'd have them removed even if it was. Certain death makes better TV anyway." Chris said with a creepy smile.

"Your challenge starts now!"

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Again, sorry it took so long. Things to do.

So now both teams have someone they want to get rid of. For the Engineers, it's Sinjin. For the Mechanics, it's Cornelius. I also have planned a few cameos from past contestants.

One ;s la** thie** fbde **I go**, I waBTo sBow** you****** so****e****m******e**klj**l**

****I've known you since we were eight! This isn't you!****

****_Me? Look around you? Do you think they deserve _****my****_ kindness?_****

****You're going too far!****

****_No I'm not. They started it. I can't take it anymore. Just being pushed around! Being treated like I'm nothing!_****

****We used to be friends!****

****_We can still be friends. Won't you help me get revenge, _****_Steven_****_?_****

**Stop it! You're becoming a monster.**

_**...Then you're just like them...holding me back. Judging me. I'm the only good person left in the world. No one can stop me anymore.**_

**This is wrong.**

_**Tough.**_


	10. Day 5, Part 2 - Pirates Annoy

Merry late Christmas readers and everyone.

Sorry this took so long, it's hard to stay on schedule but I did what it took to get this done. And I hope it did not disappoint. Anyway, I see you think I'm going for an all girl finale. We'll see about that.

So I've made a decision. Not only will there be at least two cameo appearances by canon contestants, but one of the two will also be competing in the show.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teams:

_**Mechanics**_: Sue, Thomas, Diana, Cornelius, Red

****_Engineers_****: ****Sinjin, Gray, Vi, {Hannah, Luclin, Jason}, Norah

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Chris blew a small but loud air horn, which signaled both teams to set out into the possibly shark infested water.

"Come on. Get to the big boat. We're losing players like flies! We _need _this win!" Diana ordered.

"Whoa!" Cornelius began, still standing at the dock. "I don't swim, I might get my suit wet. Do you have any idea how much this costs? And I only brought twenty extras."

"Come on fancy pants, we need to move," commanded Thomas.

"No. I'm not going," refused Cornelius.

"Screw this, I'm outta here," Red sighed, as she swam on without the rest of her team. "They're already way ahead, and _I'm _claiming that ship without him."

"Red's...right. We can just claim the ship without him," Agreed Thomas.

"But we can't! I for one believe that we can have no man left behind! Even if he is a big meanie," Sue said.

"Oh, man...if both of you don't come, it'll be the three of us against seven of them," Thomas said.

"I'm sorry, I don't find it right," Sue repeated.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****Cornelius: ****"The last thing I wanted was to get stuck with that _perfect _little goody-goody poor person. At least I'm exempt from the challenge. HAH"

****Diana: ****"Alright. I shouldn't of voted Paul out. At least he's semi-useful. Ain't like Cornelius."

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

The Engineers were way out to see, with the entire team swimming toward the ship

"Go for the big boat. The big boat!" Hannah said.

"We're almost there," said Jason, who was slightly ahead of the rest of his team.

"Let's cheers for the best team ever!" said Norah

"Go team Engineer! Best team of the year!" chanted the entire team in unison, minus Vi and Sinjin.

"I can see the ladder! We're almost there!" Jason said.

He grabbed hold of the ladder, but only to be faced with disappointment. "We're here first," Diana said, from the top of the ship.

"What the heck? How did they get here first? I could have sworn they were behind us," Hannah said

"Uh, we took a shortcut," hand-waved Thomas.

"This makes no logical sense. How unfortunate." stated Vi.

"Whatever. Quick, get to the crap ship," Hannah said.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

**Thomas: **"How _did_ we beat them?" (The camera zooms out slightly, showing Diana squeezed into the confessional as well, holding a crudely drawn map of the paths the teams took.)

(Diana stared perplexed at the map) "You're right. By all accounts it don't make sense."

(Thomas shrugged his shoulders) "Oh well."

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

The made it too a disaster of a ship. Lose boards and holes in the flooring strewn throughout, and the entire thing is one dilapidated mess. And it only had _one_ cannon on the left side of the top deck.

"This is _definitely_ the loser's ship," said Hannah

"You mean _our_ ship," Sinjin said.

"Yes," she said

"As in, we're the losers," he continued.

"I get it, Sinjin," Hannah frowned.

He kept going on. "Meaning we're so-"

"Yes. Sinjin. We_ lost_. We get it." Jason said, shutting him up.

Suddenly a cannonball went whizzing by the team. "Oh no. They're already firing," Hannah said.

"Don't worry. I don't think the three of them can beat the seven of us," Norah said.

"If this were a situation that represented even odds, besides the definite numbers advantage, then I would agree. But the fact that they have ten cannons counters our one. It matters not how many of us there are, if we only have but the one canon, as only one can actually use it. Not to mention I highly doubt this ship is seaworthy to begin with. It could not possibly be difficult to cause us to sink," Vi calculated." That being said, it is necessary to select someone to use our artillery. The others may stay inside captain's quarters."

"There is only one way to solve this," Sinjin said "NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!" repeated the rest of the team, leaving Gray to be the last to say it.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

****Sinjin: ****"Better her than me. That's what happens when you're slow to react. Now I'm just going to sit back, relax, and let the_ lessers_ take the cannonsballs to the face. Would have rather it been Luclin though.

****Hannah: ****"It's very unlikely she'll _actually_ be hit by one. Doesn't stop me from feeling guilty though."

****Gray:**** "I-I don't even know how to work a cannon..."

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

"So what do you think?" Thomas asked his two teammates as he was loading the cannon, along with the other two.

"About what?" asked Diana and Red.

"About the others," he replied.

"Sue's nice, Cornelius is a jerk. A dumb jerk, but a jerk. I thought we went over this?" Diana said

"No, the other team."

"I don't really know," said Red, as she thundered a shot, hitting below the hull of the ship. Oddly, it wasn't using a fuse, but a small button on the side of the cannon. "I haven't really talked to any of them.

"Our teams don't really interact much," Diana added.

"Well, I was thinking," Thomas began. "Every time I watch this show, there's always been some bad guy. Heather, Justin, Courtney, Alejandro, Scott, evil Mike, Scarlett, and Sugar."

"And?" the two girls _questioned_.

"And why should _this_ season be any different? Look, it's obviously not one of us. So what if it's on _their_ team?" Thomas theorized.

"Uh, Cornelius?" Diana said. "Why not him? He ain't exactly the epitome of goodness. And villains have been dumb before. Case and point, Sugar."

"I was thinking someone more competent," said Thomas.

"Like who?" Red said.

"That's _it_. That's why I asked you your opinions. I don't know who, so I hoped you had ideas." Thomas explained.

Red leaned back against her cannon, causing it to miss-fire at an unintended target on the Engineer's ship. "Oh, _shit!_"

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Gray continued to fumble with her cannon, when Hannah came up from behind her.

"Alright, I can try to help with this," Hannah said. "What am I supposed to light this with? There aren't any matches." Immediately after, a thundering shot is heard. "What the – GRAY, GET DOWN!"

Hannah quickly pulled Gray into the ground, out of the way of a ball hurtling straight toward them. It missed them both, but hit the cannon, destroying it completely.

"Sorry!" a voice called out. "I slipped!"

Hannah stood up, while Gray remained in shock. "Now what? We don't have a cannon! We're sitting ducks!" Hannah went over inside the cabin to tell Sinjin to look for something they could use.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

**Gray:** "You s-see, my bones are extremely fragile. I-If Hannah hadn't saved me, th-then something would have shattered."

**Red: **"It was an accident, I swear. I don't normally make mistakes like that!"

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

"Uh-oh," Diana sqeaked.

"What is is?" asked Thomas.

Diana directed to a lone ball on the floor. "This is the last one."

Red grabbed the last cannonball off of the floor. "I can do this." She announced, and placed it in the barrel of the cannon.

"Are you sure?" Thomas said. "I mean, you _did_ nearly kill someone."

"I have an idea," Red said. "If I aim really low, I can try to get water in their boat. If I do it right, they'll sink."

"Alright," Diana said. "We're counting on you."

Chris's voice was announced through the water via megaphone. "If both teams become incapable of injur - _I mean -_ sinking the opposition, then neither of them will have immunity. Meaning anyone can be voted off."

"No pressure," Diana said.

"Let's do this," Red said, as she fired the projectile at the enemy ship, hitting it directly where it bordered on the surface of the water.

"Yes! You did it, Red! We won!" Diana congratulated

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****Red******: **"Well, I _am_ pretty awesome."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sinjin came up the stairs from the bottom of the ship, carrying spherical brown objects. "Report," said Hannah.

"The hull is filled with chocolate Mr. Coconuts," Sinjin said, as he took a bite out of the chocolate tropical fruit's face.

"Great. We have no cannons, but at least we have chocolate coconuts," she said Sarcastically

"Does anyone smell smoke?" Norah asked.

"Oh, and the ship is one fire down there." Sinjin added casually.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Hannah asked.

"Ugh. I'm only mentioning the things that make _me_ happy, Hannah. Anything else isn't important," Sinjin explained.

"Well, there's only one logical thing to do at a time like this. ABANDON SHIP!" Hannah yelled, as the entire team jumped into the waters below.

"I'm going to have to declare that a win for the Mechanic's. Engineers, you _sucked, _and I'll see you at the elimination ceremony. But first, I want everyone to dry off and meet me at the cabins, pronto"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chef Hatchet held several unknown documents in his hand, twelve in total. "Chef Hatchet has in his hands your biographies," Chris said. "You know, those things your filled out before you arrived here? Those. Chef is going to pass them out to the player of his choice. Do with them what you like."

Chef tossed a paper to Luclin. "Luclin gets Sue"

_/_

_Name: Sue Mary_

_Gender: Female_

_Sexuality: Straight_

_Height: 5'3_

_Biggest fear: Clowns. Sad Clowns_

_Reason for joining: To make everyone's life better._

_Describe yourself in one word: Caring_

_/_

"Diana gets Vi," Chef called out next.

_/_

_Name: Vi Yaos_

_Gender: Female_

_Sexuality:I find concepts of romance to be irrelevant. I do not desire companionship._

_Height: I am approximately fifty-nine inches tall, or one hundred-fifty centimeters. Below average in height. _

_Biggest Fear: Thanatophobia_

_Reason for joining: I seek the cash prize for winning._

_Describe yourself in one word: Logical_

_/_

"Gray gets Cornelius"

_/_

_Name: Cornelius Profit Southquinton_

_Gender: Male_

_Sexuality: I like girls_

_Height: Six_

_Biggest Fear: Pennies, lowest form of currency_

_Reason for joining: Keep poor people from winning the money_

_Describe yourself in one word: Filthy rich._

_/_

Gray snickered a bit, but quickly shut up.

"Hannah gets Sinjin."

_/_

_Name: Sinjin Wallace_

_Gender: Male_

_Sexuality: Straight_

_Height:9'14_

_Biggest Fear: Losing_

_Reason for joining: To beat Luclin's butt._

_Describe yourself in one word: Winner_

_/_

"Vi gets Luclin."

_/_

_Name: Luclin Wallace_

_Gender: Male_

_Sexuality: Straight_

_Height: 5'10. Sinjin is this tall as well. He's just a lying #% !_

_Biggest Fear: Scuba Bear._

_Reason for joining: Defeat Sinjin._

_Describe yourself in one word: Manipulative._

_/_

"Red gets Hannah."

_/_

_Name: Hannah Kimball_

_Gender:Female_

_Sexuality: Heterosexual_

_Height: 5'11_

_Biggest Fear: The dark_

_Reason for joining: To study the wild indigenous creatures inhabiting the island the competition will take place on._

_Describe yourself in one word:SCIENCE!_

_/_

"Sinjin gets Gray."

_/_

_Name: Madisone (Gray) Illborn_

_Gender: Female_

_Sexuality: bisexual_

_Height: 4'8_

_Biggest Fear: Eva from TDI_

_Reason for joining: I want to try to win._

_Describe yourself in one word: Shy_

_/_

"Jason and Norah get eachother."

_/_

_Name: Norah Watson_

_Gender: Female_

_Sexuality: Straight_

_Height: 5'5_

_Biggest Fear:Spiders_

_Reason for joining: To win, duh._

_Describe yourself in one word: I don't know, I can't decide...female? I can't think of anything._

_/_

_Name: Jason Garret_

_Gender: Boy_

_Sexuality: Straight_

_Height: 5'8_

_Biggest Fear: Sticky tar. Running is seriously slower in the stuff._

_Reason for joining: Show off my running skills._

_Describe yourself in one word: Fast_

_/_

"Sue gets Diana."

_/_

_Name: Diana Hayton_

_Gender:Female_

_Sexuality: Straight_

_Height: 5'3 ish_

_Biggest Fear: Vampires, I know they ain't real, but..._

_Reason for joining: I'm gonna win this_

_Describe yourself in one word: Southern_

_/_

"Thomas gets Red"

_/_

_Name: Red Baskette_

_Gender: Female_

_Sexuality: Straight_

_Height: 5'2_

_Biggest Fear: Getting my lovely red hair dyed._

_Reason for joining: To win and beat everyone else._

_Describe yourself in one word: Perfect - Ish._

_/_

"_Lastly, Cornelius gets Thomas."_

_/_

_Name: Thomas Oaks_

_Gender: Male_

_Sexuality: Straight_

_Height: 5'5_

_Biggest Fear: Polar Bears._

_Reason for joining: Well...I want to win? Is that a reason?_

_Describe yourself in one word: Prankster_

_/_

"And that's everyone," called Chris. "Losers meet me at elimination, right now. It's time to cast someone out."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Before I tell you who's going home, I'd like to say a few words. This elimination, there was only on vote that wasn't for the person who was eliminated. And that was _by_ the person who is eliminated." Chris said.

"Tonight's eliminee, and the fifth person voted out is..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...SINJIN!

"What! You're kidding me?" Sinjin lept up, with huge force.

"Afraid not, brah. You're out."

"Who was it!" Sinjin roared. "WHO VOTED FOR ME!" he demanded, as the entire team raised their hand.

"You're going to _regret_ this. All of you," he snapped, before being grabbed by his arm, and dragged into the Pit of Shame.

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

****Votes****

**Hannah:_ Sinjin_**

**Vi:_ Sinjin_**

**Sinjin: _Luclin_**

**Luclin: _Sinjin_**

**Norah: _Sinjin_**

**Gray: _Sinjin_**

**Jason:_ Sinjin_**

**Elimination Order: Darren, Shane, Renee, Paul, Sinjin**

**Engineers: **Luclin, Vi, {Hannah, Jason, Luclin}, Norah.

****M****echanics:**** Sue, Thomas, Diana, Cornelius, Red

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Yup, after a short hiatus, I'm back. Sinjin, however, is not. You're probably not surprised he's gone, his obnoxious behavior was getting on my nerves, as well as the cast's.

Half of the males this season are already gone. There are four guys, and seven girls. I'm starting to feel biased.


End file.
